RWBY: El Pasado Viendo El Futuro
by animeguy1208
Summary: En este fanfic, mi persona convocará a los personajes del elenco de RWBY para reaccionar a los sucesos del futuro.
1. Chapter I

**IDEA SALVAJE APARECE, HE LEIDO ALGUNOS FANFICS DONDE ALGUNAS PERSONAS DE RWBY REACCIONAN A DIFERENTES ESCENARIOS HIPOTETICOS, VAMOS A REACCIONAR AL FUTUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Un joven pelinegro con pequeñas pecas vestido en ropa casual, franela roja con letras negras, bluejeanes ajustados y zapatos negros estaba en medio de una sala con varios asientos con un reloj de bolsillo viendo la hora.

-Mmm~ ya casi va a ser hora, creo que debería llamarlos ahora. – Dijo el chico y chasqueó los dedos y una luz cegadora apareció arriba de él y entonces varias figuras cayeron de esa luz a el suelo.

-Auch~

\- ¡Quita tu pie de mi boca!

-Q-Quita tu mano de ahí~

El muchacho estaba viendo las figuras indiscutibles de los equipos RWBY, CVFY, JNPR y CNEM, además de unos adultos como Ozpin, Qrow Brawen y Glynda Goodwitch.

-Vaya esperaba que aterrizaran con menos fuerza. – Dijo el joven llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Q-Qué es esto? – Preguntó Ruby viendo la gigante sala y pantalla

-El más allá. – Dijo el joven jugando con ella.

\- ¡¿Cómo que el más allá?! – Preguntó Emerald viéndolo con furia buscando su arma, pero… no la encontró por ningún lado, es más nadie tenía sus armas consigo.

-Bueno Emerald deberías tranquilizarte~ - Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa calmada haciendo aparecer a de manera random el arma de Ruby: Crescent Rose.

\- ¡MI BEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Exclamó Ruby usando su semblanza hiendo por su arma, pero lo único que vio fue una mano en su cara alejándola de su bebe, Weiss solo suspiró al ver a su líder, Blake negó con la cabeza y Yang solo reía ante tal cosa.

Ozpin entonces tosió falsamente. – Joven, ¿en dónde estamos?

\- ¡Oh! Claro, mi nombre es ANIMEGUY, pero llámenme Guy los he traído aquí para ver. – Dijo para chasquear los dedos y una cartelera de la nada apareció con la palabra "FUTURO". – El futuro~.

\- ¿F-Futuro? – Preguntó Glynda, Cinder se cruzó de brazos viendo a su equipo, Mercury estaba desinteresado, Emerald ignoró lo que dijo el chico y Neo en su disfraz estaba viendo todo con asombro, parecía una niña a pesar de su edad.

-Sip, todos ustedes jamás se han preguntado como es el futuro ¿verdad? – Dijo Guy con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Y por qué quieres que veamos este futuro? – Preguntó Qrow sacando su botella para beber, pero sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver que no estaba en su sitio.

-Primero que nada. – Dijo el chico con la botella plateada de Qrow en su mano y una expresión de "XD". – No se permite beber enfrente de menores, te vas a rascar sucio.

\- ¿Rascar? – Preguntó Ren.

-Un termino de emborracharse de donde vengo. – Dijo Guy guardando la botella en su bolsillo y sacó del otro un jugo de manzana y se la lanzó al mayor quien lo atrapó. – Bebe eso, no te rascas y alivia tus ansias.

-Dudo eso. – Dijo Qrow tomando un sorbo… para sentirse relajado.

-Tsk, que pérdida de tiempo. – Dijo Coco cruzándose de brazos.

-Coco... creo que sería interesante para nosotros ver. – Dijo Velvet con una sonrisa poniendo su mano en el hombro de Coco, Yatsu simplemente levanto los hombros y Fox no dijo nada.

-B-Bueno… ¿chicos? – Preguntó Jaune a su equipo, Pyrrha sonrió estrechamente con ansias de ver el futuro, Ren solo asintió y Nora solo hizo un "BOOP" en la nariz de Jaune.

Por su parte Blake cruzó de brazos, Yang solo se acomodó el cabello, Weiss solo hizo un "Hmph" y Ruby rio nerviosamente.

Guy sonrió ampliamente. - ¡OK! ¡Siéntense ahora!

Se sentaron, claro personas como Weiss, Cinder y Coco decían que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, Qrow seguía bebiendo de su jugo bendito, pero el resto se sentó sin dar muchas quejas.

Guy al ver a todo el mundo listo se frotó las manos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¡Asombroso!, comencemos de una buena vez.

Dijo al apretar el botón de encendido de la pantalla.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

 _ **Chapter I: Un Nuevo Comienzo.**_

 _ **Una lección sin dolor no tiene sentido. Eso es porque nadie puede ganar sin sacrificar algo. Pero al soportar ese dolor y vencerlo, obtendrá un corazón poderoso e inigualable, un corazón de caballero.**_

 _ **Jaune Arc**_ **.**

\- ¿Eh? Que palabras tan conmovedoras Jaune. – Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa, claro con las mejillas sonrojadas porque lo decía él.

Jaune se rascó el cuello un poco apenado, esto es algo que diría un héroe de historieta que él leía, no Jaune Arc, un chico aburrido y sin talento.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la Srta Rose, Sr Arc. – Dijo Ozpin, con una sonrisa porque él sabía que Jaune era ese tipo de personas que diría algo así.

Jaune sonrió tímidamente para ver la pantalla una vez más.

 **En el puente de Vale donde pasaba autos y camiones, una moto negra con una rosa pintada a lo largo de toda su parte derecha iba conduciendo a alta velocidad, dicha figura tenía una capa roja y un casco del mismo color, su atuendo una camisa sin mangas negra, chores negros cortos hasta las canillas y unos converses negros.**

-Vaya que le gusta el negro. – Dijo Coco viendo su elección de ropa.

Blake vio al chico con intriga. – No sé… pero me parece una versión masculina de Ruby.

Yang abrió los ojos. – Me estas diciendo… que ese de ahí podría ser su **hijo**.

Ruby se quedó pasmada, ¿ella? ¿hijos?, o sea no sonaba mal la idea, pero… ella vio por un segundo a Jaune antes de voltear a la pantalla cruzando dedos.

"POR FAVOR QUE SEA" Pensaba Ruby.

-Tal vez, quien sabe. – Dijo Blake.

Yang solo se tronó los nudillos con los ojos rojos. – Jejeje~ pobre de aquel que profanó a mi hermana pequeña.

\- ¡YANG! ¡Tengo 15, no 10 años!

Cinder veía eso con decepción, porque si esto es sobre el futuro, ¿Por qué todo se ve igual? ¿significa que Salem perdió ante fuerzas inferiores?

 **La escena seguía al chico hasta llegar a un club conocido por la zona oscura de la ciudad de Vale.**

" **Junior Club"**

-Hey~ conozco ese lugar. – Dijo Yang.

-Sip, ese es el club que destruiste antes de venir a Beacon. – Dijo Ruby, eso hizo que Glynda obtuviera un aura de tristeza y muerte alrededor de ella.

- _¿Qué hizo que Srta Xiao Long?_

Yang solo rio nerviosamente para luego ver a su hermana con ganas de matarla, pero esta la ignoró.

" **Este es el lugar" Pensó el chico quitándose el casco dejando caer su cabello mediano con mechas rojas a lo largo de estas.**

-Bueno. – Comenzó Weiss. – Creo que si es el hijo de Ruby.

Ruby solo jugó con sus dedos.

"Mi hijo…" Pensó preocupada al ver donde estaba el muchacho.

Qrow y Yang tenían auras amenazadoras, pobre diablo quien decidió profanar a su preciada rubí.

 **El muchacho se puso la capucha para luego entrar, el lugar estaba lleno de personas bailando al ritmo de la música, él llegó a la barra sentándose esperando a que lo atendieran.**

 **-Buenas noches. – Dijo una persona en la barra, él muchacho levantó la vista y se encontró a un hombre de chaleco y corbata, llevaba una barba y su cabello era casi totalmente blanco. - ¿No eres un poco joven para estar aquí?**

 **\- ¿No eres muy viejo para seguir trabajando aquí Junior?**

 **-Touche.**

-Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que Junior sigue trabajando con esa edad? – Preguntó Mercury.

Guy quien proyectaba la película se encogió de hombros. – No me preguntes.

-Si que esta muy viejo. – Dijo sorprendida Yang viendo lo viejo que estaba el tipo.

 **-Igual, ¿Qué haces aquí niño? Normalmente esta es tu hora de dormir.**

 **-Tengo 15, no 10 años. – Dijo el muchacho.**

\- ¡TIENE 15! – Exclamó Ruby. - ¡ESO ES, CUANDO LLEGUE A CASA LO VOY A MATAR POR IR A UN LUGAR ASÍ!

\- ¡TU TAMBIÉN TIENES 15 RIDICULA! – Gritó Weiss. - ¡Y ES UNA PELICULA NO TE PUEDE OÍR!

\- ¡NO ES LO MISMO SI SE TRATA DE TU HIJO DEL FUTURO!

Lo decía de una manera que hacía parecer que salía fuego de su boca, algunos vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

-V-Vamos Ruby, de seguro no va a hacer nada grave. – Dijo Jaune.

"Espero…"

 **-Además, creo que tienes información sobre alguien que busco…**

"Deja vú" Pensó Yang, ya que ella fue a ese bar también buscando información sobre alguien en particular.

 **Junior levantó la ceja. - ¿A sí?**

 **-Sip. – Dijo y mostró una foto.**

 **Pero no cualquier foto, sino la de una persona muy particular...**

 **Era la foto de Yang Xiao Long.**

RBY voltearon a Yang y viceversa.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la rubia **.**

\- ¿Por qué mi hijo te buscaría en ese club? Me preguntó~ - Dijo en un tono en el que hizo que se le parara los pelos de puntas a Yang.

-B-Bueno, n-no lo sé…

\- ¿No sabes? – Preguntó Blake viendo a su compañera.

-De seguro no es nada grave.

-Contigo todo es posible. – Dijo Weiss.

Yang se rascaba la cabeza evitando el aura negra de Ruby.

Qrow vio eso con una sonrisa.

"Igualita a Summer"

 **Junior vio esa foto sudando frío, esa mujer no traía buenos recuerdos del todo.**

 **\- ¿Por qué la buscas específicamente?**

 **-Es cosa de familia, no te importa. – Dijo el muchacho.**

 **Junior vio al joven una vez más. – Te estas metiendo con cosas que no entiendes muchacho, no es seguro.**

 **-Sé los riesgos, pero la familia nunca se deja de cuidar las espaldas.**

Algunos sintieron un poco de felicidad y tristeza al oír las palabras del niño.

 **Junior solo suspiró. – No creo que llegaras a algo niño mejor vete.**

 **Entonces sintió una mano ponerse en su hombro y miro arriba para encontrarse con dos hombres de traje y gafas rojas.**

" **Esto va a ser bueno" Pensó con una sonrisa.**

-Esto va a salir mal. – Dijo Glynda y Weiss al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Esto va a ser genial! – Exclamó Nora.

Jaune solo rio nervioso al ver a Ruby con un aura negra rodeándola, Pyrrha también tenía un aura de muerte al ver que su caballero prestaba mucha más atención a la rubí que a la espartana.

Coco ahora si veía con interés, quería saber las cualidades del chico al igual que Ozpin, Yatsu solo negó mientras que Velvet tenía una expresión nerviosa, Fox simplemente inexpresivo como siempre.

Cinder veía eso con aburrimiento al igual que Emerald, Neo y Mercury eran los más entusiastas de ver lo que iba a pasar.

 **Lo siguiente que vino fue que los dos tipos salieron volando hacia el techo para luego aterrizar en la pista de baile, claro la gente empezó a irse del desastre de lugar, el joven paso enfrente del lugar para luego ser rodeado por tipos con diferentes tipos de armas.**

 **Junior pasó al frente. – Eso no fue… amable joven extraño.**

 **El chico sonrió. – Por favor.**

 **Y se quitó la capa mostrando su espalda al público, su característica más importante, sus ojos plateados y sonrisa era lo más destacado.**

 **-Llámame Rubens. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Y esta es Rose Star, listos para bailar.**

Ruby a este paso ya tenía estrellas alrededor de ella. - ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡INSPIRÓ SU OZ EN MI BEBE!

Jaune solo rio al ver eso y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza. - Sip, se ve.

Pyrrha por su lado tenía una aura maligna proveniente de ella al ver la interacción de esos dos.

Guy solo miró eso con una expresión de"XP" - Diablos, me traje a una yandere, esto no va a ser bueno.

Cinder no le prestó atención al arma si no a sus ojos, cosa que también hizo Ozpin.

Mercury y Neo solo querían ver como el chico pateara los traseros de esa gente.

Yang, ya este paso quería ver acción en la historia para ver un poco de acción.

 **Rubens entonces uso su oz para alejar a varios tipos que iban acercándose, en una demostración casi perfecta de como usar una oz, la mayoría de los tipos estaban derrotados dejando solo a Rubens en la pista con su oz apuntando a Junior quien sudaba frío.**

" **¡No otra vez!, ¡Otro niñato destruyendo mi local!"**

 **\- ¡Abuelo! – Dijo la voz de un muchacho, era un joven asiático con una espada a su cintura, era alto y pelinegro.**

 **\- ¡Xeing! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Preguntó Junior enojado.**

-Hmm~ no se ve tan mal el tal Xeing se ve bien. – Dijo Yang viendo al joven de traje.

Emerald por meros segundos estuvo de acuerdo con Yang.

Velvet se sonrojó un poco al ver al chino, pero luego negó con la cabeza al decirse a si misma que eso pasaba en el futuro.

 **-Mi mamá me envió aquí, ella siempre tiene este tic que hace que se ponga nerviosa por el club.**

" **Esa Militiades…" Pensó Junior al ver a su nieto.**

 **Xeing Malachite.**

\- ¡¿Es hijo de una de esas zorras?! – Exclamó Yang sin poder creerlo.

\- ¡GROSERÍA! – Exclamó Ruby señalándola.

-Contrólese Srta. Xiao Long. - Dijo Glynda molesta, Ozpin por su parte bebía de su siempre confiable taza.

 **\- ¡Yo me encargo! – Dijo Xeing animado.**

 **-Xeing no, tú vas en unos días a Beacon necesitas estar al máximo nivel.**

\- ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? – Así estaban algunas personas después de oír eso.

 **Xeing le guiñó el ojo. – No te preocupes.**

 **Xeing saltó de espaldas y cayó enfrente de Rubens con una gran sonrisa.**

 **-Creo que es de mala educación molestar a los mayores ¿no es así?**

 **Rubens suspiró. – Xeing…**

 **-Rubens tenemos dos opciones, o te vas y hacemos que esto nunca pasó o…**

 **\- ¿O qué? – Dijo Rubens preparándose para la batalla.**

 **-Llamar a tus papás. – Dijo Xeing con una sonrisa pacifista, eso hizo que Rubens se congelara y su cuerpo animadamente se le fuera el color.**

-O sea, me dices que tu hijo es amigo del hijo de esa zorra. – Dijo Yang señalando a Ruby con los ojos rojos.

\- ¿Y? te recuerdo que él fue ahí para buscarte~

"Mierda…"

-Bueno, por lo mínimo Junior no tendrá que limpiar otra vez su bar. – Dijo Mercury con una sonrisa casi burlona.

Cinder solo negó, no veía la importancia de ver esta estupidez.

 **-… Odio cuando haces eso. – Dijo Rubens para luego guardar su arma y dirigirse a la salida no sin antes detenerse frente a la entrada. – Oh... luego tendremos esa tan ansiada pelea Xeing ya lo veras.**

 **Xeing siguió sonriendo. – Nos vemos Rubens, ojalá tu mamá esté de buen humor~**

 **\- ¡Diablos! – Dijo Rubens y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del bar.**

 **Junior salió de su escondite viendo el desastre causado y suspiró. – Ya han pasado 20 años y parece que ella aún me sigue.**

 **-Abuelo, estas paranoico porque estas viejo.**

 **-…Cállate.**

 **FIN…**

Guy se levantó y estrechó sus brazos. – Ok, eso es todo por hoy ¿Qué tal les pareció?

-Interesante. – Dijo Weiss con cierta elegancia.

\- ¡No puedo esperar para ver más! – Dijo Nora entusiasmada, Ren solo suspiró.

Jaune asintió y un cierto aura de querer saber más por parte del resto del publico se podía sentir.

-Supongo que ese chico si te tiene miedo ¿no Ruby? – Dijo Blake.

\- ¡Después de todo soy su madre claro que me tiene miedo! – Dijo Ruby con sus ojos hechos fuego.

-Pero ahora veremos quien es el pobre desgraciado que profano mi hermana~ - Dijo Yang con una sonrisa gentil, pero a la vez dolorosa para quien haya profanado a su hermana.

-… ¿Ruby tu sabes lo que es sexo no es así? – Preguntó Guy congelando a todos en el proceso.

-Emm ¿N-No…? – Dijo Ruby algo asustada viendo a todos congelados.

-Hmm, ok ni modo te daré la charla, todo comienza con…

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN ME DIO UN POCO DE RISA ESCRIBIR ESTA VAINA XD.**


	2. Chapter II

**REGRESAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**

 **. . . .**

* * *

-… Y así se crean a los bebes. – Dijo Guy terminando con una cara de ":/".

Ruby tenía una cara monótona, que paso a ser roja, y más roja, y más, y más, y más…

-No es sano que tu color de cara sea así.

Ruby tenía humo literalmente saliendo de los oídos.

-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Fui m-m-m-mentida… - Dijo Ruby ajustándose el cuello de su vestido de combate, cómicamente cuando hizo eso salió humo también.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?

-Q-Que los b-b-bebes nacían s-s-si ponías una semilla en tu ombligo.

"Vaya, con razón era tan inocente" Pensó Guy rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, de donde vengo a uno normalmente la dan la charla a los 10, 12 años para que no haya accidentes en el futuro. – Dijo Guy.

-…Matare a mi papá, a Yang y al tío Qrow por haberme mentido. – Dijo con una vena saliendo de su cabeza.

Guy solamente negó. – Nah~, ¿para qué? Gracias a ellos pude disfrutar de tus graciosas reacciones.

Ruby solo se puso la capucha de su capa con la cara aun sonrojada.

\- ¿Y-Y ellos qué? – Preguntó Ruby al ver a todo el mundo congelado.

Guy miró y puso una cara "XD" – Ups~, ya los descongelo y tu no dices nada ¿ok?

Ruby asintió, Guy con un par de palmadas descongeló a todo el mundo.

-… ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Yang sintiéndose rara.

-Nada interesante~ - Dijo Guy con una sonrisa de tiburón. – Ahora veremos el segundo capitulo del futuro, ¡PERO! Habrá una invitada especial que muchos adoran~.

Cinder se cruzó de brazos. - ¿A sí? ¿a quién?

Guy se frotó las manos y sonrió. – Ya van a ver, y Yang me dará las gracias después.

Yang alzó su ceja y miró a Ruby quien solo la ignoró.

"Me preguntó que habrá pasado…"

Guy entonces chasqueó sus dedos y una luz cegadora invadió el lugar nuevamente. De repente aterrizó una figura con una especie de vestido rojo con negro, con leggins negros y zapatos negros altos y… una máscara Grimm la cual se le cayó y mostró su cara al mundo, a lo que impresionó a muchos por su parecido a Yang.

-Diablos. – Murmuró la figura al caer fuertemente contra el suelo.

-Hola Raven~. – Saludó Guy con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡¿RAVEN?! – Exclamaron Glynda y Qrow.

\- ¡¿MAMÁ?! – Exclamó Yang.

Todos veían eso con incredulidad excepto Ruby, ¿La mamá de Yang?

Raven miró adelante. – Mierda, ¿Dónde estoy?

-Vamos a ver el futuro~, así que decidí traerte para que te reconcilies con tu familia. – Dijo Guy haciendo la seña de la paz.

Raven entonces sintió a alguien tomarla del cuello de su vestido y levantarla, era Yang.

\- ¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRÉ! ¡¿ACASO NO SABES POR CUANTO TIEMPO TE ESTADO BUSCANDO VIEJA DECREPITA?! ¡DESPUÉS DE 17 AÑOS POR FIN TE ENCONTRE! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ABANDONASTE?! ¡¿ACASO NO FUI LO MEJOR PARA TI CUANDO NACÍ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Y de repente Yang empezó a derramar lágrimas y clavar su rostro en el pecho de Raven, quien estaba paralizada con las manos al aire, no sabía que hacer en este tipo de situaciones sentimentales, ella vio a Qrow quien simplemente se encogió de hombros haciendo saber que era su problema, Ozpin solamente tomo un sorbo de su café con una sonrisa.

Pyrrha tenía un poquito de lagrimas al ver esa escena, pero Jaune puso una mano en su hombro mostrándole una gran sonrisa, a lo que respondió con un sonrojó.

Cinder solo hizo un "tsk", odiaba las escenas familiares.

De resto tenían ciertos sentimientos al ver eso.

Raven entonces habló. – Yo lo siento mucho… un momento ¿el futuro?

Guy sonrió y de un chasquido hizo aparecer un asiento extra en donde estaban los adultos. - ¡Vamos a comenzar, no quiero que esto sea muy largo! ¡Yang, suelta a tu madre para poder comenzar!

Ella dudó, pero al final hizo caso al soltar a Raven quien pasmada y con una mirada asesina a Guy se sentó a lado de Qrow quien tenía una sonrisa malévola.

-Linda reunión, hermana~

-Cállate borracho.

\- ¡Muy bien!, ¡Quien quiera ver el futuro diga aye!

\- ¡AYE! – Fue en lo que su mayoría respondieron.

Guy levantó su pulgar y empezó a rodar el capítulo.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

 _ **Chapter II: La Familia.**_

 _ **La familia siempre se cuidan las espaldas, es ley de vida.**_

 _ **Rubens Rose.**_

Los adultos vieron a Raven con una cara de "Aprende de eso", Raven se cruzó de brazos, pero no dijo nada igual.

 **Residencia de los Arc/Rose.**

…

Nadie dijo nada, pero si se podía sentir dos auras, una muy caliente y la otra muy fría dirigida a cierto caballero idiota que todos conocemos, Ruby por otro lado tenía una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- **¿Arc… Rose?** – Dijo Yang lentamente con una sonrisa macabra hacia Jaune quien ahora mismo se restregaba los ojos sin poder ver lo que veía.

\- **¿Qué significa esto Jaune?** – Preguntó Pyrrha en modo yandere.

"Mierda, hasta aquí llegué yo" Pensó Jaune.

-Pobre diablo. – Dijo Mercury con una ligera sonrisa.

-Siento pena por nuestro líder, Ren. – Dijo Nora con una sonrisa.

Ren solo suspiró.

"Rezaré por ti Jaune".

 **Rubens estaba durmiendo desparramado en su habitación, que era como la de todo chico adolescente normal, solo que las cortinas tapaban muy bien la luz del sol. Pero pobre Rubens no sabía lo que le iba a llegar cuando no escuchó la ventana de su habitación abrirse.**

 **La figura se paró sobre el escritorio a lado de Rubens y…**

 **\- ¡DESPIERTA DORMILÓN!**

Algunos se sobresaltaron con ese grito, por otro lado, Ren tenía un presentimiento extraño sobre esta figura.

 **Y Rubens sintió como alguien saltaba encima de él.**

 **\- ¡Ugh! – Fue lo que exclamó, cuando abrió los ojos vio ojos color magenta. – Mierda Lin~.**

\- ¡¿LIN?! – Exclamó Nora viendo a Ren con cierta preocupación.

-No entiendo esa actitud tuya. – Dijo Coco suspirando, Velvet solo negó ante la apatía de su líder.

Ren solo abría más los ojos.

 **Lin Ren de 17 años, si tú me preguntas es la replica exacta femenina de Lie Ren, camisa con verde con detalles en negro y dorado, pantalones blancos con detalles de relámpagos en negro y zapatos negros, será igual en apariencia a su padre, pero…**

 **-Verga Lin, uno de estos días me vas a matar. – Dijo Rubens pasándose la mano por la cara viendo a su mejor amiga encima de él.**

 **\- ¡Pero esa es la idea! ¡O sea, puedo decir que estas emocionado porque vamos a ir a Beacon, pero quisiera saber si un puede llevar un koala como mascota…**

" **No otra vez, volvió a encadenarse" Pensaba con los ojos en blanco Rubens al ver a Lin hablar sin parar.**

Ren al ver eso, sintió sus labios encorvarse en una sonrisa, él ya sabía quien era la madre de esa Lin Ren.

\- ¡¿Por q-qué sonríes?! – Exclamó Nora señalándolo, se podía notar que temblaba.

Ren iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Guy.

-Ok~ - Dijo el chico semidios parándose. – Les presento a uno de los personajes principales: Lin Ren Valkirye, hija de Lie Ren y Nora Valkirye.

Nora se sonrojó hasta más no poder viendo a Ren, quien lo confirmó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya que es linda. – Dijo Pyrrha con una sonrisa, a lado de ella un Jaune con varios moretones.

Neo veía eso con una risa silenciosa, pobre caballero desgraciado.

 **-Rubens~ - Le llamó una voz, entonces se abrió la puerta y entró una mujer de cabellos largos negros con rojo sostenido con una cola decoradas con rosas, con una capa roja, vestido largo con corset hasta los tobillos, pero a la vez dejando ver un poco su muslo derecho, una rosa en su cinturón alrededor de su cintura, y para completar llevaba en su cuello el collar de una cruz de plata.**

 **Ella, señores es Ruby Arc Rose de 35 años.**

\- ¡INCREÍBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Exclamaron Ruby y Nora, la primera por lo asombrosa que se veía con su nueva apariencia y Nora porque… bueno ella es Nora.

Algunos hombres se sonrojaron al ver la nueva apariencia de Ruby, Jaune sobre todo al saber que estaba casado con Ruby en el futuro.

"Bastardo suertudo" Pensó Mercury juntó con Fox y Yatsu lo hermosa que era Ruby y que estaba casada con Jaune, hasta Pyrrha tuvo que admitir que Ruby rompía nuevos niveles con esa apariencia.

Yang solo silbó. – Vaya hermana, te pasas con ese nuevo atuendo.

-Se ve más madura. – Dijo Weiss.

-Y hermosa. – Dijo Blake con los ojos como platos, la rubí tenía la cara sonrojada al oír todos esos cumplidos.

Qrow tuvo que darse un par de cachetadas para ver que era Ruby y no Summer.

-De verdad es igualita a Summer… - Dijo Raven viendo con asombro el gran parecido entre madre e hija.

-Ni lo dudes. – Dijo Ozpin con una gran sonrisa.

 **Rubens vio a su madre en la puerta y luego a Lin.**

 **-Te me quitas de encima. – Dijo Rubens con una sonrisa tanto forzada.**

 **-Nope~, Hola Sra Arc. - Saludó a Ruby quien lo devolvió con una sonrisa gentil.**

 **Rubens solo suspiró y miró a Ruby. – Buenos días mamá.**

 **-Hola corazón~ - Dijo con una ligera sonrisa al ver la posición en la que estaba. – Disfrutando por lo que veo~.**

-Vaya que si le gusta molestar a su hijo. – Dijo Emerald con una sonrisa al ver como Ruby jugaba con su hijo del futuro.

 **\- ¡No es lo que piensas! – Dijo Rubens con la cara sonrojada.**

 **-Como digas~ es más el desayuno está listo, mejor ve bajando. – Dijo Ruby con un aura de alegría rodeándola mientras bajaba para la cocina.**

 **Rubens solo suspiró, no sabía quien era peor, a su madre o su mejor amiga.**

 **Él miro a Lin quien aun no se quitaba.**

 **-BOOP. – Fue lo que dijo al tocarle la nariz con una sonrisa.**

 **Rubens suspiró. – ¡Quítate de encima!**

Pyrrha solo sonrió. – Vaya que la hija de Ren es igual a Nora.

La antes mencionada se puso en pose de victoria. - ¡CLARO QUE SÍ, DESPUÉS DE TODO ES UNA VALKIRYE!

Jaune solo rio nervioso, pero sintió una mano en su hombro y era Yang con los ojos rojos.

-Jauney~, profanaste a mi hermanita.

\- ¡Pero si ya me disté una paliza, no quiero otra!

Ruby se puso en medio de los dos. - ¡Basta! ¡Deja a mi esposo en paz!

Qrow se ahogó con su jugo al oír eso y Yang sentía como su cabello se prendía en llamas.

\- ¡¿Cómo que tu esposo?! ¡Si ni siquiera están casados!

\- ¡Pero en el futuro sí! ¡Así que déjalo en paz! – Dijo… para luego sentarse en el regazo de Jaune.

\- ¡¿RUBY?! – Exclamó Jaune con la cara sonrojada.

-Tranquilo Jaune, conmigo aquí no te harán daño. – Dijo Ruby con cara decidida y acomodándose en su nuevo asiento, cosa a lo que él se sonrojó más.

Pero eso no ayudó a que sintiera tres auras de tristeza y muerte dirigidas hacía él.

"Si así no me harán daño, no me imagino cuando tu te quites" Pensó Jaune.

Mercury y Neo solo podían reírse ante tal cosa mientras que Cinder solo hizo un "tsk".

"El amor no existe" Pensó con veneno Cinder.

Ozpin podía ver eso con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café, Raven solo rodó los ojos y Glynda miró interesante a la pantalla.

"La juventud~" Pensó el director de Beacon.

 **Rubens se vistió como pudo y bajó a la cocina, su casa consistía en dos pisos, arriba estaban los baños y habitaciones, abajo estaba una enorme sala con un sofá gigante de cuero negro, una tv de plasma y un sillón marrón a lado de este, la sala en pocas palabras era increíble claro sin contar que había juguetes por todo el suelo, la cocina era una cosa muy moderna con una mesa redonda con seis sillas que complementaban la cocina, donde estaba Ruby sirviendo el desayuno.**

-Wow~, ¡Nuestra casa es increíble! – Dijo Ruby a Jaune quien miraba el lugar con asombro.

"¡¿Esa es mi casa?!" Pensó Jaune al ver lo lujoso y sofisticado del lugar, además de ser grande.

-Interesante lugar Arc, debo de admitir que tu hogar en el futuro es increíble. – Dijo Weiss, claro la casa de ella parecía un castillo dentro de otro castillo.

Coco estaba impresionada con los detallas del lugar, ignorando los juguetes que habían por supuesto, muy moderno y limpio.

Velvet solo podía suspirar al ver como su líder inspeccionaba la casa de los Rose/Arc.

 **-Llegaron, ahora solo faltan los demás. – Dijo Ruby frotándose las manos.**

 **Lin vio las panquecas y su boca se hizo agua.**

 **Rubens miró a su amiga con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.**

 **-** ¿Demás? O sea… - Comenzó Yang con un aura roja rodeándola. - ¡¿Hay más de un hijo?!

Jaune sentía también a Pyrrha con un aura de tristeza a su lado.

"Me pregunto como llegue aquí" Pensó con Ruby sentada en sus piernas, ella a su vez veía todo lo que la otra Ruby había cocinado.

 **Él entonces miró las famosas galletas de Ruby Rose y tuve que contenerse, las galletas de su madre era las mejores de toda la historia de Remnant y cualquiera se mataría por una simple galleta de su mamá.**

\- ¡Mis galletas son las mejores! – Dijo Ruby con una gran sonrisa.

Cinder apretaba más los dientes, ya le parecía molesta la siempre actitud positiva de Ruby, pero ya esto le parecía demasiado molesto.

 **Entonces por fin se escucharon unos pasos, primero entró a la cocina una muchacha de como 1,75 m, rubia con los ojos cerrados bostezando y su pijama era… algo revelador, su franelilla blanca que decía "A.R.C" dejaba al aire su ombligo, y tenía… unos pechos de tamaño considerable y se notaba que no llevaba sostén, y llevaba unos chores pequeños ajustados dejado al aire sus esveltas piernas.**

Varios hombres se sonrojaron furiosamente al ver lo que vestía la muchacha, y como era su figura, otras como Weiss o Ruby hicieron un puchero al ver el tamaño de los pechos de la chica.

 **-Ahh~ - Bostezó para luego abrir los ojos y mostrar el color azul profundo de estos. – Buenos días.**

 **-Hola Jeanne. – Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa forzada al ver lo que vestía su hija mayor. – Buenos días~.**

 **-¡HOLA JEANNY! - Le saludó Lin con una gran sonrisa.**

 **Jeanne Arc de 17 años.**

 **-Hermana ¿Qué vistes? – Dijo Rubens tapando los ojos de Lin.**

-Eso quisiera saber yo. – Dijo Jaune con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Mis pijamas, enano no molestes. – Dijo Jeanne sentándose a lado de Rubens.**

 **Una vena salió de la frente de Rubens.**

 **\- ¡¿A quién le dices enano tetona postiza?! – Claro después de todo él solo medía 1,67m.**

Pfft.

Varios de los que estaban en la sala empezaron a reírse por lo que dijo Rubens a su hermana mayor, excepto Ruby y Jaune porque se trataban de sus hijos después de todo insultándose entre sí.

Los adultos eran un poco más controlados, claro excepto Qrow que estaba riéndose sin control, él vio a Raven y empezó a reírse con más fuerza.

\- ¡T-TETONA POSTIZA! – Dijo sin parar de reír, esto hizo que Raven obtuviera una vena en su cabeza y se lanzara contra su hermano formando una nube de patadas y golpes.

-Niños… - Suspiró Glynda al ver a los dos Branwen pelear.

 **\- ¡¿Cómo que tetona postiza?! ¡Cucaracha! – Exclamó Jeanne juntando frentes con su hermano con varias venas saliendo de su cabeza y un aura de guerra y destrucción rodeó a los hermanos Rose/Arc.**

 **Si no fuera porque Ruby tomo de sus cabezas y chocos a ambos con sus frentes, de manera no muy fuerte haciendo que de las frentes de los dos saliera humo.**

 **\- ¡No peleen en la mesa! - Exclamó Ruby cruzándose de brazos viendo a sus dos hijos.**

 **-P-Perdón mamá…**

 **-Lo siento madre…**

 **Lin solo rio ante la desfortuna de los otros dos.**

 **-Ah~, veo que todos están activados – Dijo una voz bajando las escaleras.**

 **Y vieron a un hombre cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo y barba frondosa sin camisa, solo pantalones y descalzo, mostrando su cuerpo bien definido en todos los aspectos, claro no era como un físico culturista, pero tenía un cuerpo definido con cuadros visibles y una que otra cicatriz alrededor de sus brazos, lo más notable de él era una cicatriz en forma de equis debajo de su ojo derecho, cargaba a dos niños pequeños una tenía cabello negro con mechas rubias de ojos azules y el otro era rubio con mechas rojas con ojos plateados.**

 **Esos eran Jaune Arc Rose de 37 años, próximos a 38 y los gemelos Summer y Dante Rose Arc de 2 años cada uno.**

Guy sacó su teléfono y empezó a tomar fotos de las reacciones de las mujeres al ver a Jaune del futuro.

"¡Fue buena idea traerme a estos marditos aquí!" Pensó con una expresión "XD" en su cara.

Y que decir de las mujeres, excluyendo a Nora por supuesto.

Todas tenían un sonrojo furioso en el caso de RWBY, Glynda, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet y sorpresivamente Raven quien estaba sentada encima de la espalda de Qrow que tenía un chichón en su cabeza, Emerald tosió fuertemente pero su sonrojó era inevitable por más que lo quería ocultar, Neo tenía un sonrojó y saliva saliendo de su boca y Cinder solo negaba ante la actitud de las demás mujeres del lugar.

Por supuesto había una fina línea roja en la cara de Cinder al ver a Jaune sin camisa.

Jaune veía a su él del futuro con incredulidad, ¡Se veía increíble! Con esa barba y todo, se veía maduro y profesional, claro eso lo mismo pensaba la mitad de las mujeres que estaban en el lugar.

"¡Bastardo suertudo!" Pensaron todos los hombres excepto Ozpin y Qrow quien estaba inconsciente por los coñazos de Raven.

 **\- ¡Viejo! ¡Ponte camisa! – Dijo Rubens al ver a su padre sin camisa.**

 **-Seeh, perdón es que no la encuentro por ningún lado y tenía hambre así que baje con la compañía. – Dijo Jaune sentando a sus dos hijos pequeños en ambas piernas con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

"Sigue siendo el mismo Jaune" Pensó Pyrrha con un sonrojo al ver a Jaune hablando, bueno todas tenían un sonrojo al ver lo maduro que sonaba la voz de la voz de Jaune.

"Maldito se esta consiguiendo un harem" Pensó Ren con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

 **\- ¿Y por qué no te afeitas? – Preguntó Jeanne comiendo de sus panquecas.**

"¡NO PREGUNTES ESO!" Pensaron todas y cada una de las mujeres en la sala.

 **-Quisiera… - Dijo frotándose la barba. – Pero su madre no me deja.**

 **Con su semblanza ella abrazó a Jaune de la cabeza hundiéndola entre sus pechos.**

 **\- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Así te vez más guapo! – Dijo tomando su cara y apretando sus mejillas.**

" **Esos dos…" Pensó Rubens quien veía a su mejor amiga comer panquecas sin parar "Y Esta jamás va a engordar".**

 **-Ok, viendo que ya empezaron a desayunar. – Dijo Jaune volteando a ver a su hijo. – Rubens quiero que nos digas algo.**

 **\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó comiendo galletas.**

 **\- ¿Por qué fuiste al lado oscuro de Vale? – Preguntó Jaune dándole de comer a los gemelos. – Buscando a tu tía Yang.**

 **Rubens se congeló, cuando vio a su padre calmado, sin preocupación, pero vio a su madre quien tenía una linda sonrisa… pero con un aura negra rodeándola.**

 **-Si Rubens, dinos~. – Dijo Ruby con esa sonrisa de miedo.**

Todos se asustaron con el aura que emitía Ruby en ese mismo instante sintiendo pena por Rubens.

 **Él miro a su hermana mayor buscando ayuda… pero ella lo ignoró y él dudaba que Lin lo ayudaría en esta situación.**

" **Mierda, hasta aquí llegue" Pensó con tres rayas de depresión a lado de su cabeza.**

 **FIN…**

Guy apareció enfrente de todos con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Ok eso ha sido todo!, ¡Eso fue el episodio de hoy introduciendo a la familia Arc Rose!

Yang aun le costaba aceptar que su hermanita haya tenido tantos hijos con el caballero idiota de Jaune Arc, pensarlo apretaba más los puños, más aún cuando vio lo bueno que se puso Jaune al pasar los años.

Más que molesta estaba celosa.

Weiss también se sentía así después de ver lo maduro que estaba Jaune, después de todo su sonrojó aún no se iba.

Pyrrha solo murmuraba lo injusto que era la vida.

\- ¿Qué tal les pareció?

Blake, con un sonrojo presente tosió. – I-Interesante.

Raven quien tenía un sonrojó se acomodó el cabello. – Me llamó la atención.

Guy volteó ver a Cinder quien no se le quitaba la fina línea roja que tenía en la cara.

\- ¿Cinder? ~

-Como sea… - Dijo cruzándose de brazos. – No es que me haya llamado la atención después de todo.

"Genial, tengo una Pyrrha yandere y una Cinder tsundere" Pensó Guy rascándose la cabeza.

-Descuida, en el próximo episodio veremos donde están el resto. – Dijo Guy haciendo signos de paz. – Pero ahora un descanso, por esa puerta hay una cocina con todo lo que hay así que ¡A COMER!

Cuando dijo eso Ruby y Nora salieron como cohetes para comer, el resto siguió calmadamente, pero justamente la puerta se trabó cuando Yang y Raven iban a entrar.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué…? – Dijo Raven y vio a Guy quien tenía una expresión de ":3"

-Tu y tu hija tienen cosas que aclarar así que nos vemos. – Dijo Guy entrando a la cocina. – Podrán entrar una vez que hayan aclarado sus diferencias~.

Las dos se vieron Raven iba a decir algo, pero Yang la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo.

-… Te extrañé. – Dijo Yang.

Raven, sintió algo húmedo salir de sus ojos y… eran lágrimas, no sabía cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Yo también… Yang. – Dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

Después de todo tenían muchas cosas que aclarar.

. . . .

* * *

 **OPINEN SOBRE MI VERSIÓN DE LA REUNIÓN ENTRE YANG Y RAVEN, :D COMENTEN.**

 **DEJEN SU PREVIEW TAMBIÉN.**


	3. Chapter III

**DEJEN SU REVIEW POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA ESTA… TENIENDO UNA BUENA ACEPTACIÓN.**

 **ASÍ QUE SIGAMOS ;D**

 **. . . .**

* * *

\- ¡Ok! – Dijo Guy viendo a los espectadores de . – Volvemos para ver la reacción del elenco de RWBY viendo el futuro y sin más que de-

\- ¡¿Con quién hablas?! – Exclamó Weiss con los ojos en blanco, todos veían como Guy hablaba con la pared.

-… Verga tengo que tener más cuidado cuando voy a romper la cuarta pared. – Dijo con el puño cerrado haciendo una morisqueta sacando la lengua. - ¡Equis! Ahora traeré cuatro invitados especiales para este capítulo del futuro.

-Pero si ya trajiste a Raven, ¿Por qué vas a llamar más gente? – Preguntó Qrow con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno, porque tal vez soy un "semidios" y no todos mis deseos se pueden cumplir, además estos son las ultimas personas quienes van a venir y de seguro en capítulos más adelante vaya a convocar más gente. – Dijo Guy cruzándose de brazos con unas gafas para leer.

-… ¿De dónde sacaste esas gafas? – Preguntó Emerald

\- ¡No sé!, ¡pero lo, que si sé es que las voy a llamar ahora! – Dijo chasqueando los dedos con una expresión "*-*" en su cara.

Y otra luz cegadora inundó el lugar, cuando la luz se apagó cuatro figuras cayeron no de manera alentadora al suelo.

Guy vio eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-Ok, tengo que hallar una forma que no caigan de esa manera. – Dijo para sí mismo y miró a las cuatro figuras.

Eran las figuras indiscutibles de: Ghira y Kali Belladona, Sun Wunkong y Cardin Winchester.

-Duele~.

-Diablos.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- ¿Por qué a mí?

Dijeron Kali, Ghira, Sun y Cardin en ese orden.

-¡¿PAPÁ, MAMÁ?! – Gritó Blake al ver a sus padres y miró a Guy quien tenía un sombrero de vaquero.

\- ¡¿Blake?! – Exclamaron la pareja Belladona.

\- ¿Blake? – Dijo Sun con una gran sonrisa.

Blake casi como magia, se abalanzó hacia sus padres repitiendo las palabras "Lo siento", los dos se vieron y sonrieron y devolvieron el abrazo.

\- ¡Bienvenidos forasteros! – Dijo Guy con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa interrumpiendo. - ¡Hoy estamos viendo el futuro y decidí invitarlos para que lo vean con nosotros!

-… ¿Futuro? – Preguntó Cardin sudando frío tratando ignorar el aura de desprecio y muerte que emitía tres de los cuatro miembros del equipo CVFY.

\- ¡SISA! Pero como ustedes eran los que faltaban entonces decidí llamarlos para que vean con nosotros el futuro~.

Ghira se estaba frotando la frente intentado liberar estrés, pero no podía. – Esto no puede ser, ¿Y qué hay de nuestro hogar? ¿acaso nadie se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia?

Todos, pero todos vieron a Guy con esa misma pregunta, el chico semidios sudaba frío no había pensado en eso.

-Jajaja~, bueno creo que se me olvido decirles que en lo que estamos viendo esto medio congelé su mundo en el tiempo para que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia. – Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

…

-O sea, nos estas diciendo que toda Remnant está congelada. – Dijo Cinder emitiendo fuego de los ojos, literalmente.

-Seeh… algo así, ¡PERO BUENO! – Gritó haciendo aparecer dos puestos a los lados de Blake, un asiento extra detrás de ella y uno muy especial para alguien con el equipo CVFY. - ¡Siéntense porque el capitulo esta a punto de empezar!

Blake se sentía un poco incomoda al ver a sus padres ahí con ella, pero esas preocupaciones se fueron cuando cada uno le mostró una sonrisa, Sun por su parte se sentó detrás de ella con una gran sonrisa, Ghira vio a Sun con el ceño fruncido, pero solo lo ignoró.

Cardin se sentó, pero sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro, apretándolo fuertemente. – _**Cardin~**_

Él vio a Coco emitiendo un aura amenazadora, Fox se tronaba el cuello y Yatsu se tronaba las manos, Velvet veía eso preocupada, sus orejas de conejo estaban temblando con ella también.

"Diablos, ese desgraciado lo hizo a propósito" Pensó Cardin asustado viendo a Guy quien tenía una expresión "XD" en su cara.

\- ¡Ok! ¡Si están listos griten AYE!

\- ¡AYE! – Gritaron los más entusiastas.

Guy levantó el pulgar y comenzó el capítulo.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

 _ **Chapter III: Un Lugar Pacifico.**_

 _ **No son nuestras diferencias las que nos dividen. Es nuestra incapacidad para reconocer, aceptar y celebrar esas diferencias.**_

 _ **Cardin Winchester.**_

Los que más conocían a Cardin, quien era un desgraciado en todos los sentidos y racista también… que dijera algo tan poético y verdadero como eso, nadie lo podía creer, Blake se frotaba los ojos leyendo bien las palabras en la pantalla, Velvet lo miró con ojos de admiración, aunque Coco esta escéptica.

Él recién nombrado se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otra parte evitando las miradas que recibía, Ozpin por su parte sonreía con orgullo al ver al joven de gran estatura.

"Todos pueden cambiar" Pensó con una gran sonrisa.

 **Menagerie, es conocido muy bien por ser un lugar de dioses para las faunas, eso fue durante los últimos años cuando uno y que otro humano decidió venir a vivir al paraíso que solía ser únicamente para faunas durante años, rompiendo de esa manera una monotonía única que había en el lugar durante varias décadas.**

Los Belladona abrieron los ojos a más no poder, si bien Menagerie era un lugar donde los faunos buscaban refugio en contra de las agresiones de hoy en día, no se imaginaban algún humano dignarse a venir a vivir a la pequeña isla.

\- ¿Hay algún problema que nosotros los humanos vayamos a ese lugar? – Preguntó inocentemente Ruby sentada en las piernas de un sonrojado Jaune, quien sentía el aura temible de Pyrrha.

Guy se paró y dijo. – Menagerie es una isla donde los faunas van a vivir después de los sucesos de la Revolución de los Derechos de los Faunas, ahí viven la gran mayoría de ellos, lastimosamente nadie en tu mundo es muy mente abierta en cuanto a los faunas entonces ellos viven en esa pequeña isla.

Ruby lo miró y asintió para seguir viendo la isla.

 **Un lugar donde faunas aceptaron a humanos como si fueran uno más, claro costó tiempo para que los faunas aceptaran a los humanos pero con el pasar del tiempo y elegir un nuevo jefe a cargo de la isla hizo que se adaptara más a la cosa.**

Blake parpadeó un par de veces. – Entonces mi papá ya no es el jefe de Menagerie.

Casi todos abrieron los ojos como platos al oir eso.

\- ¡¿T-T-T-TU PAPÁ ES EL JEFE DE MENAGERIE?! – Exclamaron Yang y Sun al mismo tiempo.

Kali solo soltó unas risitas. – Claro, ¿o cómo creen que podemos mantener nuestro hogar?

Weiss entonces miró a Blake. – Entonces eso te… convertiría algo así como una princesa.

Ruby tenía estrellas en sus ojos. - ¡¿PRINCESA?!

Blake ignoró las miradas mirando hacia otro lado.

Ghira solo sonrió.

 **Había tiendas, casas pequeñas, etc. Pero nos centraremos en dos personas que iban caminando mientras se podía ver niños faunas y humanos jugar sin ningún problema, algo que no se veía en años anteriores, uno era alto, 1,89m, tenía cabello naranja, un corte militar y ojos marrones oscuros, a pesar del calor que hacía en la isla llevaba un suéter de cuero marrón con una águila blanca a su espalda, llevaba guantes negro sin dedos en estos, un escudo redondo a su espalda con la silueta de un águila, pantalones azules con rodilleras de metal con un águila dorada en estas y botas marrones hasta los tobillos. La otra persona una chica rubia con una cola de cabello, mide 1,69m, gafas de sol, llevaba camisa blanca con un botón desabrochado mostrando un poco… su pecho desarrollado, lleva pantalones bluejeans ajustados y unos zapatos de cuero medio alto que llegaban hasta el muslo (como los de Blake en el volumen 4) y dos pistolas a los lados de su cintura.**

Para los faunas en el lugar ver a los niños jugar entre sí sin importa la especie es una de las cosas más hermosas que han visto, hoy en día los padres alejan a los niños pequeños de los faunas por caprichos de ellos, otros como Mercury se sonrojó junto con algunos chicos al ver a la rubia y Ruby veía las armas de los dos.

-… Oye, no han visto que el chico se ve igual que Cardin. – Dijo Yang, Cardin abrió los ojos como platos, en verdad no veía mucho parecido entre él y el otro de allá, aunque quien sabe eso es en el futuro.

-Mmm, eso es lo que parece. – Dijo Ozpin tomando de su café.

\- ¿Acaso no te cansas de tomar café? – Preguntó Raven viendo a Ozpin, quien la ignoró.

 **¿Sus nombres?, con ustedes: Darel Winchester y Kiro Wunkong, ambos de 17 años.**

Sun abrió los ojos como platos, Cardin tenía la mandíbula por los suelos.

\- ¡¿MI HIJA?! – Exclamó Sun al ver a la muchacha rubia, sin duda había ciertos parecidos entre él y la muchacha.

-Si… tu hija. – Dijo Blake con un tono neutro, muy neutro y frio haciendo creer a Sun que ha hecho algo malo.

Cinder solo hizo un "tsk", ahora iba a ver a otros dos mocosos, que pérdida de tiempo.

Neo simplemente negó con una sonrisa al ver la actitud de Cinder.

 **-Deberíamos comer mangos.**

 **Darel suspiró. – Tu y tu manía con los mangos, yo creí que eras parte mono y que comías puras bananas.**

 **\- ¡Oi!, ¡No te metas con mis mangos! – Dijo señalándolo, era visible su cola de mono detrás de ella.**

\- ¿Mango? – Preguntó Nora, entonces Guy le lanzó un mango a la cabeza. – Auch~.

-Eso es un mango, así que cállate la jeta.

-Aunque tiene razón… - Dijo Ruby acomodándose, Jaune parecía que se le salía humo por las orejas y Pyrrha… bueno que puedo decir.

Sun por su parte respondió. – Que sea un mono, no significa que solo como bananas.

 **Darel se rascó la cabeza, él conocía a Kiro desde… que tenía uso de razón, ella era una chica explosiva, una demonio cuando pelea pero que tiene una extraña obsesión con cierta área de la literatura que ella clasifica como "educativa".**

 **Pero para él "Ninjas of Love", cualquier título de esa saga era porno para él.**

Blake se sonrojó furiosamente, Ghira suspiró pesadamente y Kali reía nerviosa, claro porque al final ella fue la que introdujo a su hija en esa literatura.

Yang empezó a reírse sin control. - ¡Eso es lo mismo que dice Blake!

\- ¡P-Porque lo es! – Defendió Blake sonrojada.

Ruby veía eso confundida y volteó a su esposo del futuro. - ¿Tu sabes que es Ninjas of Love?

Jaune se sonrojó y le dio palmadas en la cabeza a Ruby. – Créeme, no quieres saber.

Ella solo hizo un puchero, Pyrrha sentía que si no se controlaba su semblanza iba a salirse de control al ver esa escena.

Coco vio al hijo de Cardin y luego vio al chico a su lado. – Tch, aprende de tu hijo, él no es racista como _tú_.

\- ¡TENGO MIS RAZONES! – Le gritó a Coco, algunos se sobresaltaron al oír el tono de voz de Cardin, pero Coco en vez de asustarse se enfureció.

 **\- ¡A MI TU NO ME GRITES POBRE EXCUSA DE CAZADOR!** – Fox quería decir algo, pero su líder fue más rápida. - **¡No eres ni la cuarta parte de serlo idiota de la mierda!**

Cardin se quedó callado, su garganta se puso seca al oír tales palabras, Velvet veía todo con preocupación, es por eso que no quería que su equipo se involucrara y más Coco.

Los demás veían eso con furor, parecía que de Coco y Cardin salían sendas auras negras de muerte y guerra a punto de explotar, pero otros como Cinder, Raven o Ozpin no prestaban mucha atención.

Guy por su parte…

\- ¡Si encuentro una gota de sangre en mi sala! ¡Juro por dios que hare desaparecer a Remnant de un chasquido! – Eso hizo que prácticamente todo el mundo lo mirase.

"Aunque no se como coño haré eso." Con una expresión "O_oU" lo pensó.

\- ¡N-NO LO HARÍAS! – Gritaron Ruby y Nora.

-Ésta loco. – Dijo Glynda.

-Ni Salem haría eso. – Murmuró por lo bajo Cinder.

\- ¡Entonces díganles a esos dos que no peleen! – Dijo con una vena saliendo de su frente.

Coco miró a Cardin y con un "Hmph" lo soltó y se sentó otra vez en su asiento a lado de Fox quien puso una mano en su hombro, Yatsu solo suspiró ante tanta tensión, Velvet por su parte veía con preocupación al chico pelinaranja quien apretaba, ella aun tenía presentes sus palabras.

 _¡TENGO MIS RAZONES!_

 **-Y… ¿Cómo está el tío Sun? – Preguntó Darel pasándose una mano por su cabello estilo militar.**

 **-Ah… bueno no sé, o esta comiendo debajo de una palmera cerca de aquí o planeando a que yo no tenga novio hasta los 30.**

 **Darel se le cayó una gota estilo anime de su cabeza. - ¿Eso no es ser paranoico?**

 **Kiro se encogió los hombros. – No sé ni siquiera como llamarlo, pero él lo llama "Proteger a mi niña preciada".**

\- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! – Exclamó con las manos al cielo, cosa que hizo algunos reírse ante tal cosa.

Ghira por su parte sonrió, se mostraba en el futuro que Sun iba a ser un buen padre.

-Déjala ser, no es una niña. – Aunque no entendía la nueva actitud de su hija al ver a Sun, quien tenía sus cabellos tapando sus ojos de brazos cruzados.

Sun miró a Blake con una mirada confusa y él miró a su equipo, RBY respondieron encogiendo los hombros.

 **\- ¿Y tu mamá? -Preguntó Darel.**

Esto inconscientemente hizo que las orejas de Blake se levantaran debajo de su lazo.

 **-Ella… bueno no es que haya hablado con ella últimamente. – Dijo Kiro suspirando, su actitud animada decayó drásticamente.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **Kiro miró al cielo. – Desde que ella y papá se separaron no siento las fuerzas de hablar con mi mamá, es complicado, claro mi papá me dice que hable con ella y todo, pero… simplemente las ganas de hablar con ella no están ahí.**

 **Darel la miró con tristeza, desde que tenían 10 años sus tíos se separaron debido a varías situaciones tensas y complicadas que a sol de hoy no sabe si están resueltas o no.**

\- ¿E-Eh? – Musitó Ruby. - ¿E-Eso se puede hacer? ¿Separarse?

Jaune suspiró pesadamente. – Si… emm, es complicado.

Ruby entonces se volteó y abrazó a Jaune fuertemente. - ¡JAMÁS ME SEPARARE DE TI!

Eso hizo que Jaune se sonrojará y sonriera, Pyrrha comiéndose las uñas de la frustración.

Por otra parte, Sun se pasaba la mano por su cabeza, entonces él y su pareja del futuro se separaron, eso si era grave, Blake miraba hacia atrás viendo a Sun y ella suspiró, entonces sintió un codazo a su lado y era su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Blake se sonrojó y volvió a la pantalla.

 **Entonces puso una mano en su hombro y ella lo miró hacia arriba, él tenía una gran sonrisa.**

 **-Tranquila, recuerda que te reencontraras con ella cuando vayamos a Beacon en dos días.**

 **Kiro suspiró y dio una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.**

 **\- ¡Claro!**

 **Entonces se escucharon unos gritos, los dos sin perder el tiempo fueron hacia el muelle, donde se encontraron a…**

 **Sea Feilong.**

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Exclamó Weiss, ella jamás había visto tal cosa.

Cinder solo suspiró. – Ese es Sea Feilong, es una serpiente/dragón que vive en las profundidades del mar.

\- ¿M-Mar? – Preguntó Jaune sintiendo sus nauseas ir hacia él.

Raven suspiró. – Los grimms están en todas las formas y especies, aprendan ignorantes.

 **\- ¡WOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡HORA DE TRABAJAR BABY! – Exclamó Kiro sacando sus dos largas pistolas de sus estuches, eran negras con decoraciones de dragones dorados a lo largos de estos.**

 **Darel vio a Kiro impulsarse de un salto en ayuda de su aura, que era de color amarillo, hacia la bestia gigante, Darel suspiró y sacó su escudo.**

 **-A veces me pregunto como te conozco. – Se dijo a si mismo para impulsarse de un fuerte salto dejando un pequeño cráter en el suelo.**

Guy entonces de la nada apareció con un dedo de foami que decía "GO K&D".

\- ¡MATEN A ESA ZORRA! -Dijo con una expresión "XP".

\- ¡Grosería! – Exclamó Ruby señalando al semidios.

\- ¡Cállate!

 **Sea rugió con todas sus fuerzas para disparar un rayo de electricidad de su boca hacia los dos cazadores en entrenamiento, Kiro con ayuda de su semblanza que era poder hacer copias de si misma de electricidad negra se impulsaba hacia la bestia evitando sus poderosos rayos, convirtió sus pistolas en mini espadas para darle en el cráneo al dragón/serpiente, por otro lado Darel le lanzó su escudo que, de algún modo rompía todas las leyes de la física dándole en el cráneo y alas a la criatura, cosa de la cual se quejó.**

 **Todos gritaban de miedo huyendo del lugar, cosa que llamó la atención de dos hombres, uno gigante con una capa de color negro y la capucha tapando su rostro, quien desde su gran hogar oyó los gritos de las personas, este suspiró y tomó su mazo que estaba junto a la puerta de su habitación.**

 **\- ¡Cariño voy a salir! – Gritó el hombre antes de salir de su casa.**

Algunos vieron a Cardin quien solo evito la mirada de los demás rascándose la cabeza, sin duda ese era él.

Emerald miró a Cinder quien se miraba las uñas desinteresada de lo que pasaba en la pelea, ella suspiró y miró a Neo parecía niña admirando la pelea de sus héroes favoritos y Mercury estaba interesado en lo que pasaba.

Yang estaba dando gritos de apoyo junto con su hermana Ruby y Nora.

 **La otra figura era un hombre rubio silbando mientras estaba amarrando unas vendas alrededor de sus brazos cuando escucho los gritos, el miró por la puerta abierta y escuchó un grito que decía "GRIMM", el hombre sonrió, se puso una camisa con mangas arrancadas y un dragón negro en su espalda.**

 **-Siempre es bueno volver al trabajo~.**

\- ¡CLARO QUE SI! – Exclamó Sun con una gran sonrisa.

Yang con una sonrisa chocó puños con Sun, quien estaba igual de animada de ver en acción a los personajes en ese episodio, Blake solo murmuraba cosas por debajo de su aliento al ver la interacción de esos dos.

Ghira por su parte estaba un poco preocupado, por los momentos no ha pasado un ataque Grimm en la bahía de Menagerie pero podría pasar en cualquier momento, Kali puso una mano en su hombro sonriéndole para que pudiera calmarse, cosa que logró.

 **Por otro lado, Kiro estaba corriendo a lo largo del cuerpo de la bestia mientras Darel estaba colgando de su escudo que estaba clavado en el ojo del Sea.**

 **\- ¡KIRO, SI VAS A HACER ALGO HAZLO AHORA! – Gritó asustado Darel, él de alguna manera cada vez que peleaba a lado de Kiro, siempre su vida corría peligro.**

 **\- ¡Un segundo! ~ - Exclamó la chica quien, acrobáticamente, saltó en el aíre disparó balas dust a la criatura, pero como no hacía ningún daño, las unió para formar una especie de lanza que disparara balas pero más fuerte logrando un daño, ya que Sea se quejó, esto fue señal para Darel quien, con su escudo se impulsó y saltó arrancado su escudo del ojo de la bestia quien soltó un grito de dolor, él lanzó su arma a las alas de dragón causando un daño, haciendo que descienda, cuando lo recuperó Kiro fue corriendo hacía a él, e impulsándose de su escudo fue hacia los aires de gran manera, ella volvió con sus pistolas y empezó a dispararle a la bestia sin parar, esta vez hacía los ojos y dejarlo ciego de los dos ahora.**

\- ¡PATEALE EL CULO KIRO! – Gritó Sun con una banderita que decía "KIRO".

\- ¡DEMUESTRALE DE QUE ESTA HECHO UN WINCHESTER! – Gritó Cardin viendo la gran habilidad que tenía su hijo del futuro con el escudo

Coco solo hizo un "tsk" cruzada de brazos.

Por otro lado, con los adultos, Qrow veía eso con impresión, para ser dos mocosos lo hacían bien, Ozpin sonreía como bobo, ya que en cierta parte atrás dijeron "Beacon", Glynda suspiraba, al parecer los niños del futuro no estaban libres de meterse en problemas y Raven estaba de brazos cruzados viendo la escena con una cara neutro, no feliz ni impresionada, solo neutra.

 **Pero Sea tomo rumbo hacía Menagerie, y bueno principalmente hacia el pueblo donde había personas.**

Todos y más Ghira, Kali y Blake sostuvieron respiración, lo ultimo que quieren ver es su pequeño pero grande pueblo ser destruido, incluso Cinder estaba apretando su asiento al ver eso.

 **\- ¡MIERDA! – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.**

 **Pero entonces en medio del todo el caos, dos figuras emergieron.**

 **Sun Wunkong de 37 años con una gran sonrisa, con su siempre confiable bastón mirando hacía arriba, a lado de él hombre encapuchado con su mazo gigante.**

 **\- ¡Oi grandulón! ¿Listo para la acción! – El otro solo suspiró.**

 **-Solo no perdamos mucho el tiempo. – Dijo y Sun salto hacía el mazo, el hombre de un swing lanzó a Sun hacía arriba, convirtiendo su bastón en sus dos armas: Ruyi Bang y Jingu Bang para dispararle a la bestia y al mismo tiempo uso su semblanza para crear replicas de sí mismo hacía la criatura, esta dio gemidos de dolor.**

\- ¡WOJOOOOOO! – Exclamó Sun al verse como peleaba en el futuro ¡BADASS!

 **Y En un giro sorprendente junto sus manos y sus pupilas se volvieron como las de un dragón de verdad y detrás de él un dragón de electricidad apareció detrás de él rugiendo con todas sus fuerzas.**

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la increíble habilidad de Sun del futuro, nadie había visto una cosa así y Sun… bueno estaba derramando saliva al verse a sí mismo hacer eso.

 **Kiro abrió los ojos como platos y volteó ver a Darel.**

 **\- ¡HAY QUE SALTAR AHORA! – Gritó.**

 **Darel iba a gritarle un insulto, pero miró por encima del hombro de ella y vio a su tío Sun usando su semblanza, sin perder tiempo la tomó de la cintura y saltó de Sea.**

 **\- ¡JERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó con lagrimas estilo anime bajar por sus ojos.**

 **Sun por su parte, ya estaba listo.**

 **\- ¡LIBERA TU PODER WU-KONG RUGE DRAGON DEL SOL! – Gritó y Wu-Kong liberó un rugido monstruoso y voló hacia Sea para chocar contra este y electrocutarlo hasta morir.**

\- ¡ERES INCREÍBLE SUN! – Gritó Ruby con estrellas en los ojos.

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SOY! – Exclamó, una gran victoria para sí mismo al ver que Blake quedó estupefacta ante demostración de poder.

-Sin duda un gran poder esta en usted Sr. Wunkong. – Dijo Ozpin con una sonrisa.

-Se nota que es uno de los cazadores más poderosos de esa actualidad. – Señaló Glynda.

Mercury silbó y miró a Sun. – Te pasas viejo.

Y Él levanto su puño para chocarlo con Sun, cosa que lo hizo.

Yatsu asintió y Fox, a pesar que no podía ver sintió un gran destello de poder provenir del faunas.

-Nada mal novato. – Dijo Coco levantando el pulgar.

 **Pero no había acabado, el cadáver iba cayendo a máxima velocidad hacia Kuo Kuana.**

\- ¡NO QUIERO VER! ¡REN SALVAME! – Dijo abrazando a su mejor amigo/esposo/padre de su hija.

 **La figura encapuchada prendió un cigarrillo mientras la criatura iba cayendo a máxima velocidad, la gente gritaba y se abrazaban unos a otros.**

 **-Diablos. – Se dijo a si mismo. - ¿Acaso habrá un día en el que podré descansar, aunque sea un poco?**

\- ¡No fumes Cardin eso no es bueno! – Le recriminó Velvet señalándolo.

Cardin solo hundió su cara en sus manos, no solo él iba a tener un hijo, pero parecía que vivía en un lugar lleno de animales de circo.

"Esto es demasiado para mí"

 **Entonces la figura se quitó su capa revelando un hombre de casi dos metros, cabello corto blanco con un mechón blanco sin camisa mostrando al aíre su cuerpo perfectamente definido, pantalones con tobilleras de metal, ojos azules oscuros fulminantes, barba frondosa y dos tatuajes: uno la de un dragón en su brazo derecho y el otro la de la cara de un león en toda su espalda.**

 **Ese, señores es Cardin Winchester de 37 años.**

Guy apareció una vez más con su cámara.

"¡Esto es épico!" Pensó Guy con una expresión "XD".

Todas las mujeres, a excepción de Nora y Ruby, se sonrojaron hasta más no poder, no por el simple hecho de que no llevaba camisa, era por el simple hecho de que no llevaba camisa; hay que admitir las cosas como son y es que Cardin del futuro es un galán en todos los sentidos, y esos dos tatuajes lo hacían ver muy… maduro e increíble en cierto sentido.

Cardin se veía a si mismo con incredulidad, ¡se veía asombroso! Y esos dos tatuajes ¡increíbles!, y la barba también.

Velvet estaba apunto de explotar al ver lo… suculento que era Cardin del futuro y Coco parecía echar humo por los oídos.

"¿En serio?" Pensaron todos los hombres, excepto Ozpin y Jaune.

 **Ah, si él es actual líder de Menagerie.**

…

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Vaya creo que los rompí. – Dijo Guy rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, quien lo diría: el primer líder humano de Menagerie, ahora si lo vi todo. – Dijo Ghira con una gran sonrisa

Velvet vio a Cardin quien… tenía una expresión perdida, parecía tragar toda la información hasta ahora.

Ella por alguna razón al ver que él en el futuro iba a ser lider de una colonia de faunas, se sintió feliz y creía que la gente podía cambiar.

 **Cardin saltó dejando un cráter formado en el suelo dirigiéndose hacia el cadáver del Grimm, y de un swing golpeó con todas sus fuerzas enviando al Grimm hacía el cielo sin retorno.**

 **Él cayo en el suelo junto con Sun, quien tenía una gran sonrisa, él levantó el puño para chocarlo que el gigante, cosa a lo cual accedió con una rodada de ojos por su parte.**

 **Toda la gente empezó a aplaudir y silbar por sus salvadores.**

Al ver eso, que más daba ellos también empezaron a aplaudir, incluso Cinder un poco insegura, Sun estaba haciendo reverencias por todos los aplausos y Cardin estaba sonrojado.

-Tengo que admitir que fue asombroso. – Dijo Coco con una sonrisa sincera.

 **Hablando de héroes.**

 **Los hijos de dichos héroes se les acercaron, Darel estaba apoyado sobre Kiro con un brazo alrededor de ella.**

 **Cardin se preocupó al ver a su hijo así. – Muchacho ¿Estas bien?**

"Además es buen padre…" Pensó Velvet con una sonrisa… ¿triste?, no sabía, pero sentía dolor al ver la relación de padre e hijo del futuro.

 **-Si padre estoy bien tranquilo. – Dijo con una sonrisa calmada.**

 **Sun por otra parte…**

 **Estaba abrazando a su hija con sus piernas amarrándola alrededor de su cintura llorando lagrimas estilo anime.**

 **\- ¡MI BEBE ESTA BIEN! – Gritó.**

 **Ella tenía una vena saliendo de su frente. – Ya te dije… mil y una veces que NO ME LLAMES ASÍ.**

 **\- ¡Pero lo eres! ¡No sabes cuan preocupado estuve por ti! – Dijo clavando su cara en el cuello de ella.**

 **Cardin y Darel vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.**

 **Ella solo suspiró.**

" **Que más da, no puedo hacer mucho" Pensando con una sonrisa… pero creo que necesitara otros lentes.**

 **Los suyos estaban rotos y dejaban al aire sus perfectos ojos amarillos.**

 **FIN.**

Al terminar el capítulo, Blake simplemente quedó estupefacta al ver el color de ojos de la chica, eran iguales a los de ella.

"¡D-De seguro e-es mera casualidad!" Pensó, había millones de mujeres en Remnant con esos ojos, si porque si era la madre de Kiro entonces ella estaba separada… de Sun.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho de solo pensarlo?

\- ¡OK! Eso fue todo el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué tal les pareció? – Les dijo Guy.

\- ¡INCREIBLE! – Dijeron Nora y Ruby, Jaune solo rio nervioso.

-Me gustó de verdad. – Dijo Ghira con una sonrisa calmada.

-No sé que sorprendió más, la pelea o que Cardin fuera el jefe de toda una isla casi llena de faunas. – Dijo Coco con una sonrisa.

Velvet miró una vez más a Cardin, él la miró y sonrió de manera tímida y débil, eso hizo que se sonrojara.

Guy asintió. - ¡OK!, Pero antes de continuar detrás de esa misma puerta hay baños, quienes quieran ir pueden pararse y-

No termino de decir nada cuando todos se fueron corriendo dejando a Guy solo en la sala.

Su expresión fue así "O_oU" y cambió a "XP".

\- ¡Marditos maleducados, ojalá todos mueran con diarrea sucias!

. . . .

* * *

 **A SÍ, AQUÍ LES DEJO HASTA AHORA LOS PERSONAJES:**

 **Rubens Rose.**

 **Edad: 15.**

 **Arma: Rose Star.**

 **Aura: Roja.**

 **Semblanza: Desconocida.**

 **Jeanne Arc.**

 **Edad: 17.**

 **Aura: Azul.**

 **Arma: Crocea Mors.**

 **Semblanza: Teletransportación.**

 **Lin Ren.**

 **Edad: 17.**

 **Aura: Verde.**

 **Arma: Grand Saphire (Un arco que tiene la habilidad de convertirse en un martillo).**

 **Semblanza: Golpes de electricidad**

 **Darel Winchester.**

 **Edad: 17.**

 **Aura: Rojo.**

 **Arma: Unique (Escudo).**

 **Semblanza: Capaz de controlar el magnetismo.**

 **Kiro Wunkong.**

 **Edad: 17.**

 **Aura: Amarillo.**

 **Arma: Dragon Heart (Así se llama sus dos pistolas).**

 **Semblanza: Capaz de crear clones de electricidad de sí misma.**

 **Y esos hasta ahora son todos los personajes, faltan unos tres para completar los 8 principales.**

 **Y SIN MÁS NADA QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS, DEJEN SU REVIEW~**


	4. Chapter IV

**NEW CHAPTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER**

. . . .

* * *

Cuando todos regresaron de hacer sus necesidades se encontraron con el semidios Guy con una expresión "😊" con un aura de guerra muerte dirigida a todos.

\- ¿Q-Qué p-pasa? – Preguntó nerviosa Weiss al ver al semidios de esa manera.

-Nada~, aquí esperándolos, ¿por?...

-N-No sé, es que pareces… molesto. – Dijo Ruby rascándose la cabeza.

Guy se volteó dándole la espalda a todos. - ¿Molesto…? Bueno claro después de todo ustedes se fueron y me dejaron hablando solo~.

-Bueno lo sentimos joven, no volverá a pasar. – Dijo Ozpin, el aura del semidios era temible.

-Ok~, pero si pasa una segunda vez juro por sus malditas madres que les quitare la piel con sus propias armas y haré asientos de cuero con ellas~.

A algunos se les fue el color de la cara como RWBY, JPR, Velvet y Sun, otros sintieron los pelos pararse de punta como CYF, Cardin, Ghira, Kali y Qrow, y otros enmascararon bien sus emociones como CNEM, Glynda, Raven y Ozpin, pero Nora… bueno ella no prestaba atención.

"¡Me encanta asustarlos!" Pensó Guy con una sonrisa de tiburón.

\- ¡Bueno! – Y se volteó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Vamos a ver el siguiente capítulo~.

"Es bipolar" pensaron algunos con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

Todos se sentaron en sus asientos para ver el siguiente el capítulo.

-Antes de continuar, ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora la serie?

Ruby y Nora. - ¡GENIAL!

Cardin. – Me llamó la atención.

Weiss. – No me quejo.

Velvet. – No puedo esperar al siguiente capítulo.

Coco. – Meh, tampoco está mal.

Jaune. – Buena, espero más.

Blake. – Esta bien hecha.

Yang. – Me encanta las escenas de peleas.

Mercury. – Concuerdo con la rubia.

Emerald. – Interesante.

Sun. – ¡ASOMBROSO!

Pyrrha. - … Esta normal.

Ren. – Concuerdo con la mayoría de personas.

Neo levantó los pulgares con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Guy vio a los adultos, quienes parecían satisfechos y entonces miró a los más callados como Yatsu y Fox quienes se encogieron de hombros y por último a Cinder con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cinder? ~

Ella solo tosió falsamente. – Bueno… supongo que le daré una oportunidad.

-Solo lo dices por ver a dos hombres sin camisa. – Dijo Guy de manera brusca.

\- ¡NO ES ASÍ! – Gritó la mujer con los ojos echando fuego.

\- ¿Y ese sonrojo?

Cinder Fall estaba de verdad sonrojada, Emerald solo tenía los ojos como platos y Neo se reía silenciosamente.

"Quien lo diría, se puede sonrojar ahora moriré en paz" Pensó Mercury, pero Cinder lo tomo de la oreja usando su poder para quemarla.

\- ¡Quema!

- **Si dices algo sobre esto quemaré tus bolas hasta volverlas carbón**. – Lo dijo con su típico tono oscuro, Mercury solo tragó sudando frío y asintió varias veces.

Guy solo puso esta expresión "O_oU" al ver eso.

-Ok… - Lo dijo viendo esa escena para luego voltear al público. – Pero antes de iniciar, quiero aclararles de una vez que este capítulo va a ser fuerte.

\- ¿Fuerte? – Preguntó Ruby, Qrow tragó saliva, él ya suponía el porqué de esa advertencia.

Guy, por primera vez puso una sonrisa, pero no burlona ni nada por el estilo, era una sonrisa que expresaba un poco de melancolía.

-Si, porque no todo puede ser felicidad. – Dijo sentándose. - ¡Los que estén listos griten AYE!

\- ¡AYE!

-Muy bien. – Dijo Guy e inicio el capítulo.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

 _ **Chapter IV: Mundo Oscuro.**_

 _ **Aquellos ojos que solo demuestran desconfianza a la humanidad, son aquellos que conocieron la verdad.**_

 _ **Mercury Black.**_

-Hmm. – Ozpin miró al muchacho quien se cruzó de brazos al ver las palabras en la pantalla.

-Vaya Merc. – Musitó Emerald al ver tales palabras de alguien como Mercury. – Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Mercury se encogió de hombros.

Raven asentía, ella estaba de acuerdo con esas palabras, lastimosamente así era la vida y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

 _ **Mistral.**_

 **Era de noche, dos guardias estaban vigilando a las afueras de un edificio abandonado en el medio del bosque, dichos guardias llevaban un uniforme particular:**

 **Llevaban camisa, pantalones y camisas con suéter y capucha negra en sus cabezas, una máscara negra y lentes oscuros tapando sus ojos, en toda la camisa de ellos había una cruz blanca y de los dos lados había dos palabras "Esperanza + Desesperación".**

\- ¿Y esos quienes son? – Preguntó Blake. – No parecen White Fang.

-Si, concuerdo contigo. – Weiss miró a Guy. - ¿Qué paso con el White Fang?

Guy empezó a sudar frío, se le había olvidado decirles lo que pasó con ellos.

-Jejejeje, bueno es que tu sabes. – Dijo rascándose la cabeza. – El White Fang… ya no existe.

…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritaron sobre todo Blake y Ghira al oír tal cosa, Kali solo puso una mano en su boca impactada.

-No en el sentido de que fueron exterminados. – Dijo Guy limpiándose el sudor al sentir el aura de furia de Ghira, un hombre del doble de su tamaño. – Solamente se cambiaron el nombre y ahora en vez un grupo de faunas terroristas ahora son un grupo de faunas y humanos separatistas suicidas.

\- ¡¿Pero?! ¡¿cómo paso?! – Exigió Blake, se negaba a creer que el White Fang cambiara su imagen a otra.

-No les contaré todo porque sería spoiler. – Dijo Guy sacándoles la lengua.

 **Entonces una camioneta llegó al lugar y de ella se bajaron más guardias con el mismo uniforme y se bajó un tipo, medía 1,95m, con una chamarra de cuero negra, botas negras, pantalones grises y una franela con una calavera gigante en toda esta y una mascara que tapaba su cara, y una espada gigante, pero dejaba ver su cabello marrón puntiagudo.**

-Ese tipo da miedo. – Dijo Yang al ver la temible apariencia del hombre.

-Ni lo digas. – Dijo Cardin sudando frío.

Ruby solo veía lo increíble de su arma, aunque parecía malo.

-Ok, Ruby ¿Por qué no te sientas en otro lado? – Preguntó Pyrrha ya harta de verla sentada en las pierans de Jaune.

\- ¡Porque no quiero!

\- ¡No me importa muévete! – Gritó y la tumbo empezando una pelea con ella donde formaron una nube de patadas y golpes, algunos vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

 **\- ¡SEÑOR! – Gritaron los dos soldados haciendo un saludo con el puño en su pecho, el tipo ni se inmuto y entró al edificio abandonado de un solo golpe, en medio de este reflejado por la luna a través de la ventana otro hombre sentado, llevaba franelilla con manchas rojas secas, pantalones negros oscuros, sus manos atadas atrás de su espalda y pies atados a la patas delantera de la silla y llevaba un saco en su cabeza.**

-Eso no puede ser bueno. – Dijo Velvet preocupada, al parecer esa persona había sido secuestrada y torturada.

 **Los hombres se detuvieron enfrente de esa persona, el tipo chasqueó los dedos y los guardias le quitaron la bolsa y revelaron su rostro.**

 **Era el rostro de un amoreteado Mercury Black de 40 años.**

\- ¡¿Eh?! – El antes dicho se quedó anonadado al ver que estaba secuestrado.

Ruby miró a Mercury sentada encima de Pyrrha preocupada, no conocía muy bien al chico, pero al verlo secuestrado y en ese estado le asustaba un poco.

Emerald miró a su compañero de la misma manera que Ruby, ella y él podrían parecer perro y gato, pero a ella le preocupaba, solo un poquito el estado de Mercury.

 **El tipo calavera se agachó a la altura de Mercury.**

 **SMACK.**

 **Para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara.**

Algunos temblaron por el sonido fuerte del golpe que recibió el peligris.

Mercury cerró los ojos tal vez no era él, pero dolía ver a su yo del futuro siendo golpeado, entonces sintió una mano en el suya y era Neo con una sonrisa que decía " Tranquilo" y él sonrió un poco, Emerald vio esa interacción con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Sabes Merc, no haríamos esto si fueras más… cooperativo. – Dijo Calavera. – Solo queremos la gema y más nada.**

-Al parecer el Sr. Black robó o sabe el paradero de esa "gema". – Dijo Ozpin tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Ok, Pero ¿qué tiene de importante una gema? – Preguntó intrigada Glynda.

 **-… ¿Qui…eres saber en donde esta?**

 **Calavera se acercó. – Si.**

 **Mercury sonrió, mostrando sus sangrientos dientes.**

 **-En tu trasero.**

 **SMACK.**

 **\- ¿Te crees gracioso? – Preguntó Calavera tronándose las manos. – Sosténgalo**

 **Dos guardias agarraron a Mercury de los hombros y lo mantuvieron estable.**

 **-Te lo preguntare una vez más.**

 **SMACK.**

 **\- ¡¿Dónde**

 **SMACK.**

 **Esta**

 **SMACK.**

 **La**

 **SMACK**

 **¡¿Gema?!**

 **El ultimo golpe fue tan fuerte que la silla cayó junto con Mercury en el suelo, su rostro tenía un ojo morado, tenía una fuerte cortada en la frente de la cual salía sangre y escupía sangre también de la boca.**

\- ¡NO QUIERO VER! – Gritó Ruby abrazando a Pyrrha quien devolvió el abrazo, su pelea ya olvidada, la espartana acariciaba la cabeza de la rubí. - ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HACEN?!

Y empezó a sollozar, cosa que hizo que la espartana la abrazara con más fuerzas, Yang apretaba los puños al ver a su hermana en ese estado, Weiss impactada por toda la violencia expresada en pocas escenas y Blake solo suspiraba.

Pero Mercury estaba temblando al verse a si mismo siendo golpeado, le traía tantos malos recuerdos que quería olvidar que puso su cara en sus manos intentando no ver la escena.

 **-Hmm, que desperdicio. – Dijo Calavera limpiándose las manos con una servilleta de tela.**

 **Él agarró la silla y la levantó, procedió a agarrarle la cabeza de Mercury y levantarla bruscamente.**

 **-Te puedo dar dos opciones: o me dices donde esta la Gema Azure o puedo matarte aquí y quitarte el privilegio de ver a tu hija una vez más.**

Algunos abrieron los ojos como plato, Ghira inconscientemente agarró la mano de Blake y la apretó fuertemente, no se imaginaba

Mercury abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿él tenía una hija?

Cinder vio a Emerald apretar los puños fuertemente sacando sangre de ellos, ella solo hizo un "tsk".

"El amor no existe en estos tiempos."

\- ¿Q-Qué es la Gema Azure? – Preguntó Velvet.

Glynda vio a Ozpin quien sudaba frío al oír ese nombre.

"Él sabe algo".

 **-Si tocas… a mi hija… te mato. – Dijo entrecortado, Calavera sin piedad le dio un ultimo golpe en la nariz rompiéndola.**

 **-Puedo decir que eres un hueso duro de roer. – Dijo Calavera mirándolo con interés. – Pero… quisiera ver que tanto tu aura puede aguantar hasta que rompa Cada. Pedazo. De. Tu. Ser.**

 **Calavera chasqueó los dedos señalando que ya se iba, dejando a seis guardias dentro con él y otros dos en la puerta.**

 **\- ¿Usted cree que él sepa algo? Ya lo tenemos cautivo por todo un mes. – Dijo el conductor.**

 **-Seeh, pero bueno si no dice nada lo mataremos a él y a su hija. – Dijo y se fueron del lugar.**

 **Pero una figura que estaba en la punta más alta de un árbol vio todo con un dispositivo infrarrojo, escuchando también todo lo que se dijo. Era una chica, como de 1,68m, pechos de buen tamaño, llevaba una mascara con lentes blancos, una capucha tapando su cabeza, un uniforme de cuero negro con gris por los lados sin mangas dejando ver sus brazos de color café claro, pantalones negros ajustados y botas militar grises, llevaba un arco y un estuche lleno de flechas en su espalda.**

Coco vio su atuendo y suspiró. - ¿Qué pasa ahora con el negro?, ¿es el nuevo color de moda?

-Pero no niegues que se ve bien. – Dijo Yang contemplando si usar o no el nuevo color de moda.

\- ¡SIN DUDA! – Exclamó Ruby un poco más animada escuchando que su segundo color favorito era ovacionado.

Sun silbó al ver la figura de la chica, llevándose un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Blake.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Sin ninguna razón.

\- ¡Debes tenerla para golpearme!

-No a juro.

Ghira frunció el ceño mientras que Kali estaba riéndose por debajo de su aliento.

"Mi gatita está enamorada~"

 **Los dos guardias estaban vigilando hasta que escucharon algo acercarse, se pusieron en alerta y se armaron para acercarse al lugar donde escucharon el ruido, se acercaron lo más que pudieron, pero no encontraron nada…**

 **Hasta que una flecha atravesó la cabeza de uno.**

\- ¡DIABLOS! – Gritó Yang tapando los ojos de Ruby, pero igual ella ya había visto lo que paso, pero no quitó la mano de su hermana.

Weiss puso una mano en su boca y Pyrrha abrió los ojos de par en par, era la primera vez que veían una persona siendo asesinada.

El resto tuve reacciones similares a excepción de CNEM y los cazadores experimentados, siempre se encontraban en un tipo de situaciones en donde o mueres tú o el otro, decides.

 **\- ¡NOS AT-**

 **Pero no terminó ya que sintió una navaja atravesar su cuello matándolo al instante.**

 **Adentró del edificio uno de ellos escuchó el gritó y vio por la ventana para ver que nadie cuidaba la puerta.**

 **-Esos idiotas. – Bufó el soldado para salir… y ser sorprendido por una soga de púas amarrándose alrededor de su cuello y levantándolo con mucha fuerza, la sangre cayó al suelo como agua.**

\- ¡HAZ QUE PARÉ YA! – Gritó Yang con los ojos rojos a Guy quien se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo?, así es la cosa en Remnant y no puedo hacer nada, esto servirá como experiencia que no todas las personas son buenas.

Raven entonces habló. – Y habrá situaciones de vida o muerte, donde o tu mueres o es el otro, tu decides.

\- ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ MATARLAS?! ¡¿NO HAY OTRA FORMA?! – Gritó Ruby, las lagrimas de ella se podían sentir en la palma de la mano de Yang, Jaune la vio con preocupación y tristeza, pero Pyrrha puso una mano en su hombro con una expresión sombría.

Ren miró a Nora quien tenía una expresión neutra, eso le pegó demasiado.

Qrow suspiró, él sabía que este día llegaría, pero no muy pronto.

Donde un pedazo de la inocencia de Ruby se rompería.

 **La figura femenina escaló un árbol y con su vista térmica vio a los 5 guardias restantes, dos de ellos detrás de Mercury y los otros tres enfrente de la puerta, ella tomó aire y con un dispositivo en su mano eligió el dust para cada una de sus flechas.**

 **Otra vez dentro del edificio no parecía que algo interesante iba a pasar, pero Mercury con su vista periférica vio a la chica, él tosió para llamar la atención de uno de los guardias de atrás, cosa que logró.**

 **-No mueras, te necesitamos vivo. – Dijo el guardia, Mercury murmuró algo, pero el guardia no escuchó así que se le acercó…**

 **Para que Mercury le diera un cabezazo fuerte haciendo que cayera de culo, todos le apuntaron listos para disparar, pero… 4 flechas se clavaron en las cabezas de 4 guardias dejando uno vivo.**

Glynda solo podía suspirar ásperamente al ver como los más jóvenes veían esa escena sangrienta, Raven veía a su hija con disimulo, estaba un poco preocupada como esto la afectaría de cierto modo más adelante.

-Diablos… - Murmuró Cardin pasándose una mano por su cabeza.

Emerald, inconscientemente tomó la mano de Mercury y la apretaba muy fuerte, él solo suspiró pesadamente y devolvió el apretón.

 **La chica atravesó la ventana cayendo al suelo y apuntando con su arco al guardia que apuntaba a Mercury.**

 **\- ¡SUELTA EL ARCO Y FLECHA AHORA! – Gritó el guardia apuntando su arma a la cabeza de Mercury. - ¡O SE MUERE!**

 **-Vaya. – Se escuchó una voz detrás. – Que palabras tan amenazadoras.**

 **El guardia vio atrás para encontrarse a la chica arco, el miró hacia adelante para descubrir que era una ilusión la que estaba enfrente de él.**

"¿Ilusión?" Pensó Cinder uniendo cavos.

 **Y una espada se clavó en su pecho matándolo al instante.**

 **Una vez que terminó todo, la chica se acercó a Mercury para desatarlo.**

 **\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó la chica…**

 **Para recibir un fuerte cabezazo de Mercury.**

-Auch, sé más gentil con las chicas. – Dijo Coco en tono burlón para bajar un poco la tensión antes vivida.

Mercury soltó una risa áspera. – Si tienes razón.

 **La chica ahora tenía un fuerte chichón en la frente.**

 **\- ¡¿Así me agradeces por salvar tu vida?! – Gritó la chica con una vena en la cabeza.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí Dalia?!**

 **Dalia empezó a desatarlo nuevamente. – Desapareces por un mes y estuve buscándote ¿Qué más?**

 **\- ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Es peligroso!**

 **-Sé los riesgos, es por eso que vine a buscarte.**

 **\- ¡PUEDES MORIR! ¡¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES?!**

 **\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡YA PERDÍ A MAMÁ NO TE QUIERO PERDER A TI! – Gritó casi llorando.**

Mercury se ahogó cuando escuchó eso, entonces la que lo rescató…

Era su hija.

Que ironía, al parecer su esposa del futuro está muerta, Emerald apretó los dientes, no sabía porque le molestaba tanto que este idiota tuviera familia en el futuro. Algunos sintieron simpatía por la chica como Ruby y Yang, ignorando el hecho que Dalia mató a 8 personas en menos de cinco minutos, podía entender el dolor de perder una madre y no querer perder más.

No se imaginaba perder a su padre.

 **Mercury solo suspiró y dejó que Dalia le quitara las ataduras, odiaba que ella fuera tan terca como lo fue su madre, pero no podía hacer nada, a veces la vida de padre soltero apestaba, cuando terminó él se paró con dificultad, pero logró pararse con ayuda de Dalia.**

 **-Cuidado, aun estás débil. – Dijo ella. - ¿Cómo están tus piernas?**

 **Mercury suspiró pesadamente. – Maldita terca… están bien, pero creo que necesitaran mantenimiento.**

\- ¿Mantenimiento? – Preguntó Ruby viendo a Mercury.

Emerald y Mercury sudaban frío al escuchar eso, Qrow, Ozpin y Glynda los miraban con sospecha.

-Si, mi compañero perdió las piernas en un accidente y tiene unas postizas ¿algún problema? – Dijo Cinder con un tono molesta, nadie dijo nada ya que creyeron que un tema delicado.

 **Ella asintió y ayudó a su padre a salir de ese lugar sangriento, a unos metros había un auto verde con una raya negra en todo el capo.**

 **Un Camaro muy hermoso.**

Yang silbó. - ¡Se lo compro!

\- ¡NO! Ya es suficiente con Bumbublee, no quiero imaginarte con un auto. – Dijo Ruby con espirales en los ojos.

Yang solo hizo un puchero.

 **Los dos entraron, Mercury suspiró pesadamente, solo quería que la noche acabara, Dalia se montó en el asiento del conductor y procedió a encender el auto.**

 **-No tenias porque matarlos.**

 **-Y tú no tenias porque desaparecer un mes entero.**

 **-Tú más que nadie sabes que mi trabajo es peligroso, no puedo arriesgar a perder a otra persona importante para mí, no más.**

 **-Hablas como si fuera una niña pequeña.**

 **-Eres mi niña pequeña. – Lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.**

 **Dalia solo lo ignoró. – Viejo molesto.**

 **-Hey… no estoy viejo, solo oxidado.**

 **-No sé qué diferencias hay.**

Emerald empezó a reírse suavemente al ver interacción padre e hija del futuro.

-Me agrada.

Mercury solo se cruzó de brazos. – Tch, solo te agrada porque me molesta.

-Eso y por muchas cosas más. – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

El resto por fin se pudo relajar al ver la interacción de Mercury con su hija, era agradable de ver después de sanguinaria entrada hecha por la hija del peligris.

 **-Ok, salgamos de aquí. – Dijo Mercury, Dalia asintió y procedió a quitarse su máscara revelando su rostro. - ¿Escondiste la gema?**

 **-Claro que sí, esta muy segura no te preocupes. - Dijo Dalia y se quitó la máscara.**

 **Dejando caer su cabello grisáceo, se podía ver unas características únicas en el rostro de Dalia, parecía una modelo de revista, muy hermosa, lo más resaltante eran sus ojos rojos que lo destacaba todo, una mezcla única en su especie.**

 **Esa, señores era Dalia Black Sustrai de 17 años.**

Todos los hombres se sonrojaron al ver lo hermosa que era Dalia, sin duda unas características únicas, claro Jaune recibió un doble golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ruby y Pyrrha y Sun una mirada de muerte por parte de Blake, él lo respondió con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

Guy sacó su teléfono y empezó a tomar fotos de Emerald.

"¡Esto es puro oro!" Pensó con una expresión "XD".

Emerald al ver el segundo apellido de Dalia, sintió un sinfín de emociones y pensamientos, un sonrojó y sonrisa estupida, primero que iba a estar muerta en el futuro, eso dolía, pero era que… que…

¡Había tenido una hija, con Mercury de todas las personas!

Eso la hacía sentir… excelente, como si hubiese ganado la lotería, pero no entendía porque se sentía así tan de repente, ella nunca se dio cuenta que no había soltado la mano de Mercury, él por su parte no se sonrojó, pero si sonrío al ver lo hermosa que era su hija por primera vez al verle la cara, una mezcla entre él y Emerald, buena combinación.

Neo estaba celebrando internamente.

"¡Mi shipping se hizo realidad!" Pensó.

Cinder solo bufó, al ver esos dos felices la hacía sentir… un poco fuera de lugar.

 **Dalia iba a arrancar, pero…**

 **-Ah, sí quería decirte que recibí una carta de admisión para Beacon.**

 **\- ¡¿Uh?! – Fue lo que musitó Mercury antes de que ella arrancara a toda velocidad.**

 **FIN.**

Los criminales quedaron estupefactos al oír que la hija de Mercury y Emerald iba a ir al mismísimo sitio que están planeando destruir.

Guy apareció de la nada asustando casi a todos con una expresión ":'/"

-Que hermosa relación de padre e hija, pero ya terminó el capítulo, ¿Qué tal les pareció?

-Sangriento.

-Creo que vomitare.

-N-No me gustó…

Fueron las respuestas de Nora, Jaune y Ruby.

Guy se rascó la cabeza y miró al resto, a excepción de CNEM y los cazadores experimentados, el resto se veía asqueado o impactado por la brutalidad que se llevo a cabo en las muertes de personas.

Él semidios solo suspiró pasándose una mano por su cabello negro desordenado.

-No puedo prometerles que no habrá más capitulo así, no puedo prometerles tampoco que todo será color de rosas y que nada pasará porque no soy quien para predecir lo que pasará y detenerlo, en todos los mundos de los distintos universos siempre habrá violencia de este tipo y eso es una cosa que no puedo borrar.

Esas palabras pegaron muy duro, más en Ruby quien era la más joven de todas las personas, Guy suspiró y puso una mano en su cabeza acariciándola, esto no paso por alto de parte de Yang y Qrow, Jaune solo levantó una ceja.

Ruby lo miró y vio al semidios sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Tranquila!, sé que eso fue algo duro pero tu eres más fuerte que nadie ¿no?

Ruby entonces se puso en su pose de "héroe" con las manos a los lados de su cintura.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Algunos rieron, la vieja Ruby volvió, Yang le dijo silenciosamente a Guy "Gracias", a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa para sí mismo.

\- ¡Bueno!, haré algo loco e invitaré a dos personas más y creo que con eso terminare… creo.

\- ¿A quién invitaras ahora? – Preguntó Weiss cruzándose de brazos.

Guy solo hizo una expresión ";D" y chasqueó sus dedos y la luz cegadora volvió.

Cuando la luz se dispersó cayeron al suelo dos figuras… muy conocidas por algunos.

\- ¡Diablos!

\- ¿Cómo…?

Guy solamente se rascó la cabeza "En serio debo hacer algo para que caigan más suavemente".

Esas dos personas era Winter Schnee y James Ironwood.

\- ¡¿WINTER?! – Exclamó Weiss corriendo hacia su hermana.

\- ¿Weiss? – Preguntó la mayor al ver a su hermana acercarse.

Raven solo rodó los ojos. – Vaya si es el bastardo Ironwoood.

\- ¿Raven Branwen? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? – Pobre general, estaba confundido, que suerte que el semidios favorito de todos iba a responder sus preguntas.

\- ¡Pero no hoy!, luego les explicare a Ironwood y su asistente el porque de su presencia en mi humilde sala, sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~.

-Ya en serio ¿con quién hablas? – Preguntó Ozpin un poco preocupado por la salud mental del semidios, el resto lo veían con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza y Nora solo estaba riéndose.

Guy solo hizo un puchero.

\- ¡Déjenme romper la cuarta pared en paz!

 **. . . .**

* * *

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~.**


	5. Chapter V

**ME ENCANTA JODER A LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES ;d.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

-Entonces… ¿El futuro? – Preguntó no muy segura Winter junto con Weiss a su lado.

-Nos trajiste aquí para ver Remnant en… ¿20 años? – Preguntó ahora James pasándose una mano por su cabello.

-Sip, a mí me hubiese gustado convocarlos antes, pero si los hubiera convocado con el resto me hubiese desmayado así que ¡Aquí estamos! – Dijo con una expresión "XD" en su rostro.

-Que molesto es. – Susurró James a Winter, cosa que Guy escuchó y un aura negra rodeó al semidios.

-Hmm~ No te escuché~ - Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, James y Winter retrocedieron unos pasos para alejarse del semidios, su aura era peligrosa.

Weiss entonces habló. - ¿Mi hermana?, que tiene de importante este capitulo para que ella y el Sr. Ironwood estén aquí.

Guy se cruzó de brazos. – Bueno, si bien no mal recuerdo este capitulo se centrará en Atlas y en el penúltimo personaje para ser introducido a la serie.

-Atlas… interesante siempre quise saber como sería dentro de varios años. – Dijo Winter en pose pensativa.

-… No sé, esto parece demasiado bizarro para ser real. – Dijo James.

Cinder entonces habló. – Créanos, ya hemos visto lo suficiente para decir que casi todo es real.

Ozpin puso una mano en el hombro del general. – Vamos James, será interesante.

Él solo suspiró y entonces señaló a Raven. - ¿Y ella?

Raven se cruzó de brazos con una ceja levantada. - ¿Algún problema con el que yo éste aquí?

-Bueno, considerando que eres la líder de-

Pero fue callado cuando sintió una mano… apretando fuertemente sus nobles soldados, Raven lo miró con una mirada calmada, unos ojos rojos fulminantes y un aura negra rodeándola.

- **Si dices algo… vas a perder algo más que tu dignidad.**

James sudaba frío y miró a todas partes para encontrarse con Yang, quien tenía una mirada graciosa por lo que estaba sucediendo, el resto de hombres se taparon sus partes nobles al ver esa escena.

-S-Si, p-pero suelto p-por favor. – Dijo entrecortado, Raven hizo un "hmph" y lo soltó, James pudo respirar y miró a Winter. - ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?!

Winter lo miró apenada. – Lo siento señor, creí que no era de mi incumbencia.

James solo hizo un "tsk" y se cruzó de brazos, Guy solo rio y chasqueó los dedos y dos asientos más aparecieron en la sección de los adultos.

\- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Siéntense que vamos a empezar!

James le susurró a Ozpin. - ¿Normalmente él es así?

-Oh si, incluso un poco peor, pero te acostumbraras. – Dijo, James solo suspiró y se sentó, seguido de Winter.

-Hola Ice Queen. – Le saludó Qrow a Winter, ella solo rodó los ojos.

-Hola borracho.

-Auch, ¿así saludas a tus colegas?

-Si cuando se llaman Qrow Branwen.

Raven soltó una risa. – Me agrada.

Qrow solo rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡LOS QUE ESTÉN LISTOS GRITEN AYE! – Gritó Guy con el puño hacía arriba

\- ¡AYE!

Guy asintió y empezó el capítulo.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

 _ **Chapter V: Frío como Atlas.**_

 _ **No todas las cicatrices se muestran, y no todas las heridas sanan.**_

 _ **Weiss Schnee.**_

Weiss suspiró pesadamente al leer eso, esas palabras representaban una gran parte de ella y ninguna del equipo RWBY sabía, Ruby la miró preocupada, esas palabras podrían ser dichas por la mismísima Weiss Schnee, Yang frunció el ceño un poco… sorprendida así decirlo por lo profundo de esas palabras, aunque eso sonaría como algo que diría la princesa de las nieves, Blake miró a Weiss con ojos melancólicos, no tendrán una relación muy estrecha con ella pero… sentía simpatía por ella.

Winter suspiró, su hermana tenía mascaras debajo de máscaras, ella sabía muy bien enmascarar sus sentimientos.

 **Atlas.**

 **A pesar de ser uno de los lugares más fríos de Remnant, era conocida por ser un lugar muy avanzado, un poco más que los demás reinos, albergando una academia como "Atlas Academy", o conocida también con Alsius, es unas de las instituciones de cazadores y cazadoras más grande de Remnant junto con Beacon, también es conocida por ser la sede de la "Schnee Dust Company", una de las compañías más grandes de polvo o dust como la quieras llamar, además de ser productoras de otros productos, scrolls, repuestos para armas y autos, etc. Tambien es sede de una de las actividades más altas de Remnant.**

Los provenientes de Atlas sintieron orgullo al ver como era descrita Atlas, James por el mencionamiento y reconocimiento de su academia, y Winter y Weiss por el nombramiento de la compañía más grande de dust conocida, un aura de orgullo rodeó a las tres figuras.

RBY vieron a Weiss con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza al ver a su compañera así, al igual Qrow y Glynda vieron de la misma manera a Winter y James, Ozpin solo tomó un sorbo de su café y Raven rodó los ojos.

-Vaya, no sabía eso. – Dijo Jaune, él nunca había ido a Atlas así que era información nueva para él.

-Bueno, Atlas no solo es conocida por su frío, sino por lo avanzada que es. – Informó Pyrrha a su crush secreto.

 **En el edificio más alto del Reino de Atlas, estaba una figura, un chico, como 1,83m, llevaba un atuendo… peculiar para el clima frío, llevaba un suéter blanco con la capucha en su cabeza con pequeñas decoraciones en azul como pintura esparcida a lo largo de este, pantalones azul marinos con ataduras en los tobillos, su piel era demasiada pálida y estaba descalzo, llevaba una lanza peculiar a su espalda, porque tenía una especie de rollo con 5 gemas dust en él (como la espada de Weiss) debajo de la púa de la lanza y el resto en general era de metal brillante.**

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – Exclamó Coco al ver la vestimenta del chico y en el lugar en donde estaba. – ¡Se morirá de hipotermia!

-Bueno… a lo mejor esta acostumbrado al frío. – Dijo Weiss intentando hallarle lógica, porque ella misma admitía que eso era un atuendo poco normal para el frío que hacía.

-Demasiado acostumbrado será. – Dijo Yang temblando.

-Interesante arma… - Dijo Ruby, si hacía una comparación entre las armas del futuro y las del presente no había diferencias, la única arma genial era la de su hijo.

 **La brisa era demasiado fuerte que tumbó la capucha de su cabeza y dejó al aíre su cabello blanco lacio, ojos azules esmeralda y una piel muy pálida, pero si me preguntas era guapo el muchacho.**

 **Su nombre: West Schnee de 17 años.**

Winter y Weiss abrieron los ojos de par en par al igual que algunas mujeres, era demasiado guapo y era un Schnee, sin ofender, pero a pesar de que las mujeres de esa familia eran hermosas, los hombres bueno… seeh, no eran de los más guapos, pero si eran caballerosos.

Pero este muchacho rompía todos los esquemas, era demasiado guapo, algunas chicas, es decir: Cinder, Neo, Emerald, Yang, Blake y Glynda estaban sonrojadas.

-…Bueno, al parecer es su hijo Srta. Schnee. – Dijo Ozpin tomando un sorbo de su café.

\- ¡¿HIJO?! – Gritó Winter enviándole una mirada a su hermana exigiéndole explicaciones.

\- ¡E-Eso es 20 años en el futuro! – Exclamó Weiss evitando el aura negra de su hermana mayor.

 **\- ¡ACHU! – Estornudó West, se restregó la nariz y miró abajo, entre los varios autos que pasaban destacaban dos camionetas con un logo que dice "Esperanza + Desesperación".**

Ruby tembló al ver ese logo una vez más, no le traía para nada buenos recuerdos, no después de la última vez.

-Hmm, ¿será que el Schnee los va a matar? – Preguntó Cardin.

\- ¡NO DIGAS ESO! – Exclamaron en su mayoría, haciendo temblar al gigante.

 **-Oh, bueno hora de trabajar~. – Dijo para tronarse el cuello y seguido lanzarse por el precipicio del edificio.**

 **Dentro de la camioneta.**

 **Había cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres fuertemente armados escuchando música, era una canción vieja llamada "Mirror Mirror".**

Weiss solo hundió su cara en sus manos. - ¡¿Aun siguen dando esa canción en 20 años?!

Velvet la miró sorprendida. – No sabía que cantabas esa canción.

\- ¡SI!, ¡Suenas muy bien! – Dijo Nora con una gran sonrisa.

Cinder solo se cruzó de brazos rodando los ojos.

-Si sigues rodando los ojos de esa manera se te van a quedar atrás de tu cerebro. – Comentó Guy, a lo que Cinder prefirió ignorar.

 **Entonces por la ventana del techo West cayó justo en el asiento de atrás en medio de las dos mujeres, el impacto fue muy fuerte que hizo que el auto balanceara un poco casi chocando con un auto.**

 **-Señoritas~ - Dijo en un tono coqueto.**

-Ay dios y le encanta filtlear, ¿Por qué~? – Se quejó Weiss.

 **Pero las dos muchachas simplemente lo ignoraron e intentaron golpearlo, pero West más rápido que de costumbre, les dio una patada en la cara a ambas para pasarse para adelante.**

 **-Hola viejo. – Le dijo West al pasajero, quien sacó una pistola e intentó dispararle, pero West agarró su mano y la guio hacia el muslo derecho del conductor.**

 **¡BAM!**

 **El conductor soltó un gritó de dolor muy fuerte al ver la sangre salir de su muslo.**

 **-Diablos, ojalá tu aura sea rápida, si es que tienes. – Dijo West para consiguiente darle un codazo en la cara al pasajero y a las otras dos chicas de atrás una fuerte patada.**

Yang simplemente tembló ante los fuertes sonidos de golpes y patadas.

-Vaya que no se contiene si se trata de un hombre o una mujer. – Dijo Yang, sorprendida ya que se suponía que los hombres Schnee eran caballerosos con las mujeres.

Bueno al parecer este no era como todos si se trataba de pelear.

Weiss solo suspiró. – Si es mi hijo, tendría que enseñarle a no hablar tanto cuando pelea.

 **El auto iba balaceándose de un lugar a otro chocando contra autos y adentro se podía ver, West con sus pies agarró la cabeza de una de las chicas y…**

 **¡CRACK!**

 **Le volteó la cabeza 360°.**

Ruby se tapó los ojos con su capucha. - ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

Algunos temblaron al oír el sabroso sonido del cuello de la muchacha partiéndose.

-Incluso un Schnee matando personas quien lo diría. – Musitó Qrow, Weiss y Winter estaban impactadas por no decir nada más ante la brutalidad de West.

Guy al ver a las hermanas que el alma se les iba por la boca él se paró rápidamente.

\- ¡Tranquilas!, él no la mató solo le rompió el cuello.

\- ¡Eso no me tranquiliza! – Exclamó Weiss

-Un chico de apellido Schnee mata a alguien ¡Claro que me preocupa! – Dijo Winter cruzándose de brazos.

Guy solo suspiró pasándose una mano por su cabello.

"Esto será difícil"

 **West miró a un motociclista a un lado del auto apuntándole con un arma.**

 **\- ¡Maldito! – Exclamó y de una patada le aventó la puerta, haciendo que esta chocara con el motorizado, cayendo de su motocicleta, él noqueó al pasajero para luego agarrar a la otra chica de la parte de atrás y aventarla por la ventana principal del auto rompiéndola en su proceso.**

Ruby abrazaba a Jaune con mucha fuerza.

-Ruby, tranquila.

\- ¡NO!

-Es solo una serie, en algunas de estas siempre habrá un poco de violencia.

\- ¡NO!

-Vamos, solo mira.

\- ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO SI EL HIJO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA ES ASÍ DE VIOLENTO!

Jaune solo suspiró, Pyrrha solo hizo un "Hmph" cruzándose de brazos.

 **West entonces miró hacia atrás y vio una camioneta acercándose, se notaba que estaba llena de guardias, él en un rápido movimiento con su pie movió el volante haciendo que este se volcase y se elevara por los aires en cámara lenta.**

Casi todos a excepción de Raven, Cinder y Ozpin, vieron la escena en cámara lenta con incredulidad y otros con sorpresa, no ves eso en las películas en Remnant muy seguido.

 **En lo que el auto iba por los aires, West sacó la cabeza por la ventana por la que entró y miró hacia adelante y su cara animadamente se puso azul.**

 **-Diablos, mamá y tía Winter me mataran.**

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HAREMOS! – Exclamaron las dos hermanas con un aura asesina rodeándolas, algunos vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

Blake solo negó al ver la actitud de las hermanas, para ella el chico solo hacía lo que debía para defenderse, igual el apellido era irrelevante para ella.

 **Y el auto dio varias vueltas chocando contra el suelo, y terminar volcado de lado, varias personas gritaban y corrían, una camioneta llegó y de ella salieron varios guardias con armas pesadas, apuntando hacía el auto volcado, en lo que se iban acercando, la ventana del pasajero iba bajando lentamente…**

 **\- ¡Hola! – Sacó la cabeza West para ser baleado, él se escondió con un grito masculino.**

Algunos, a pesar de las energías negativas que producían las Schnee, rieron un poco por la actitud del personaje, era un poco… loco, pero igual parecía que tenía un raro sentido del humor.

 **Los soldados iban acercándose.**

 **\- ¡ESPEREN! – West sacó sus manos en alto a través de la ventana. – Por favor no disparen, ¡Matarían al futuro heredero de la Schnee Dust Company!**

 **Algunos gruñeron al escuchar ese nombre, esos claro eran faunas.**

-No lo puedo creer. – Gruñó Weiss apretando las manos. - ¡Ese jovencito tendrá severos problemas conmigo!

Entonces Ruby la señaló. - ¡Ves! ¡Te dije que si se trataba de tu hijo ibas a reaccionar como yo!

Weiss solo hizo un "Hmph".

Jaune solo rio. – Se nota que ella será una buena madre, estricta, pero buena madre, sobre todo.

Weiss se sonrojó un poco al oír esas palabras de Jaune, ella musitó un pequeño "Gracias", Guy rio al ver las dos auras de guerra y desesperación proveniente de dos pelirrojas, a su vez Winter emitía un aura que era más frío que Alaska.

"Maldito suertudo, una espartana, una rosa y una princesa, ¿Qué más quiere?" Pensó Guy con una expresión "XD".

 **\- ¡MÁS RAZONES PARA MATARTE! – Gritó uno, West suspiró y giró su rollo y cayó en el dust de hielo, él sonrió, porque ese dust era su preferido.**

" **Ok, aquí vamos" Pensó.**

 **West entonces saltó, varios le dispararon, pero él con su lanza bloqueó todas las balas haciendo que estas cayeran al suelo, y consiguiente clavó en el suelo la púa de su lanza activando el dust.**

 **Como estamos en nuevos tiempos y nuevas eras, el dust fue reforzado por científicos y repotenciado su poder en un 100%, haciéndolos más destructivos, claro solo cierto tipo de personas tenían ese tipo de dust.**

 **Y West Schnee no era la excepción.**

 **Cuando hizo efecto el dust de hielo congelo a todos los soldados de pies a cabezas, creando hermosas figuras de hielo junto con los autos que habían abandonados en el camino, parecía una escultura gigante.**

 **-Perfecto~.**

\- ¡Dust repotenciado! – Exclamó James, él tenía una idea para ejecutarla, pero aun necesitaba autorización de los altos mandos, el simple hecho de que en 20 años había dust repotenciado para los altos mandos hacía ver que su idea había sido aceptada.

Coco se quedó viendo a las esculturas. – Eso es…

\- ¿Lindo? – Preguntó Velvet, Coco simplemente se levantó de hombros.

-Nah, sí, pero también iba a decir peligroso, pero sirve.

Weiss al ver la presentación de West no pudo evitar sentirse… orgullosa en cierto sentido, le causaba una sensación muy grata ver que su hijo haya resuelto las cosas rápidamente.

Como todo un Schnee.

Yang solo rio. – Vaya tu hijo si tiene cojones.

\- ¡Grosería! – Exclamó señalándola.

Blake negó. – A veces me pregunto cómo las conozco.

\- ¡Porque nos quieres! – Exclamó Sun por detrás con una gran sonrisa, cosa a lo que Blake solo obtuvo una fina línea roja a lo largo de su cara.

Kali solo rio ante esto y sonrió, orgullosa de que su hija por fin salió de su caparazón, Ghira solo frunció el ceño al ver que su hija se sonrojó por algo que dijo el mono, sus sentidos de padre sobreprotector le avisaban de algo.

 **-Soy badass. – Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa. – Pero ahora…**

 **Y rodeó el auto volcado y sacó al conductor quien sangraba por la pierna, lo arrastró hasta un auto y lo apoyó en este, West le vio la cara ya que la máscara se le había caído revelando a un joven de no menos de 15 años sangrando por la cabeza, se veía dos orejas de lobo salir de su cabeza.**

 **-Tranquilo, estarás bien. – Dijo West poniendo su mano en la herida del muchacho activando su aura color blanco, a lo cual él gruñó de dolor.**

 **-Tch… siendo curado por un Schnee, tuve que haber caído muy bajo.**

Weiss frunció el ceño al igual que Winter, ellas sabían que los faunas y su familia tuvieron altercados por años, y no ayudaba el hecho de que aun en el futuro su familia tuviera problemas con los faunas.

 **West solo rio.**

 **\- ¿Por qué te ríes?, porque nosotros fuimos sus esclavos por años en esas minas podridas de tu abuelo Jacques Schnee.**

 **-Nah, yo nunca me aferró al pasado y creo que tu deberías hacerlo. – Empezó West con una gran sonrisa. – Hoy en día los Schnee y los faunas ya no tienen problemas como en años anteriores porque a ustedes, les dimos un mejor trato y, dejamos de usarlos en las minas, los tiempos avanzan y la tecnología también por lo que nosotros en ves de usar a** _ **personas**_ **, usamos máquinas para recolectar dust, más rápido y dichos faunas manejan las maquinas y reciben un salario digno, ¿y sabes que es lo mejor?**

 **El fauna gruñó. - ¿Qué?**

 **\- ¡Qué son libres!, no hay necesidad de retenerlos en las minas como animales y esclavos.**

…

Nadie dijo nada, no era secreto lo injusto que lo pasaban los faunas hoy en día por la Schnee Dust Company, y escuchar que ahora los faunas eran mejor tratados por dicha compañía…

Era algo incrédulo.

Blake no pudo evitar liberar lagrimas de alegría al escuchar eso, Ghira tenía una sonrisa de oreja al escuchar eso, Kali abrazaba a su esposo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, Sun empezó a saltar de la emoción y Velvet tenía estrellas alrededor de su rostro.

Weiss iba a decir algo, pero Blake la abrazó en un movimiento rápido sorprendiendo a la heredera en el proceso.

-Gracias…

Ella miró a Winter quien, tenía una gran sonrisa al igual que varios adultos, una gran noticia.

Cardin suspiró y miró a Velvet con… cierta felicidad al verla así de feliz.

Weiss suspiró y devolvió el abrazo, las dos se separaron unos segundos después.

 **-Tch, como digas.**

 **West entonces sonrió y sacó su scroll. - ¡Excelente!, ahora necesito un favor y es que me digas ¿Dónde esta la persona de esta foto?**

 **Y mostró la foto… de Yang Xiao Long.**

\- ¿Yang? – Preguntó Weiss con una ceja haciendo un tic nervioso y un aura negra rodeándola.

Yang empezó a sudar frío al ver eso. - ¿C-Casualidad?...

\- ¡¿Casualidad?! – Exclamó Ruby no olvidando que su hijo del futuro la estaba buscando también. - ¡Te recuerdo que Rubens también te buscaba!

-No sé, tal vez sea famosa… - Intentó defenderse.

-No sé Yang. – Empezó Jaune. – Digo, ¿no es extraño?, vamos a decir las cosas como son, tú y Pyrrha son creo que las únicas de nuestro circulo que no han sido mencionadas, por Pyrrha y Blake no me preocupo mucho pero tú, bueno que mi hijo y el hijo de Weiss te busquen… no sé me da mala espina.

Que Jaune Arc, haya expresado su preocupación de manera tan seria… hizo que todos lo mirasen muy sorprendidos.

-Vaya super-líder, que buen análisis. – Dijo Nora rascándose la cabeza.

-Si, buena analogía Jaune. – Dijo Ren con una sonrisa, Jaune solamente se sonrojó con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Gracias!

Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Yang, Neo y Cinder se sonrojaron al ver lo lindo de la sonrisa del caballero, ¡Parecía un niño!

 **\- ¿Yang Xiao Long?, ¿Qué hay con ella?**

 **West se encogió de hombros. – Nah, solo por mera curiosidad.**

 **\- ¿Por mera curiosidad nos pateaste el trasero?, ¿Por una fugitiva la cual no sé dónde está?**

Yang se ahogó. - ¡¿F-FUGITIVA?!

Ruby vio que el cabello de Yang empezó a encenderse. - ¡T-Tranquila Yang!

\- ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡SOY FUGITIVA! – Gritó angustiada, sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

-Yang. – Ella volteó para ver que Raven la llamó. – Tranquilízate.

Eso hizo que su cabello se apagara, pero sus ojos aún estaban rojos.

 **-Sip, una… fugitiva a la cual le debo mucho. – Dijo con una sonrisa calmada. – Ahora ¿me puedes decir donde está la Gema Azure?**

"Otra vez esa gema, ¿qué tendrá para que sea mencionada en dos capítulos seguidos?" Pensó Cinder con el ceño fruncido.

 **\- ¡Eso es mierda! ¡Me estás haciendo preguntas estúpidas a la cual no tengo respuesta!**

 **West solo suspiró y entonces escuchó varias sirenas acercarse al lugar, él entonces con un rápido movimiento congelo las manos del chico en el suelo.**

 **\- ¡Oi! ¿Qué haces**?

 **-Nada, solo aquí dejándote con los militares, que estarán muy a gusto encerrándote por terrorismo y vandalismo, podría liberarte y hacer que nunca te vi si me dices algo de Yang Xiao Long, cosa que sé que tu sabes…**

 **El chico no dijo nada, lo miró y suspiró.**

 **-… ¿Qué quieres saber? – West Schnee sonrió victorioso.**

 **Había heredado los dotes negociadores de su madre.**

 **Entonces su scroll vibró, revisó y vio la imagen de su madre.**

 **Él tosió y abrió el scroll y liberó la imagen de una mujer con cabello suelto blanco, atuendo sofisticado: vestido negro con blanco, una capa blanca con rojo por dentro y lo más destacado era una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.**

 **Esa era su mamá Weiss Schnee de 37 años, dueña de la Schnee Dust Company desde hace 15 años.**

Weiss abrió la boca, la edad parecía que no le iba pegar, pero sintió una sensación de orgullo al ver que era la dueña de la compañía y que pudo de alguna manera cambiarla para bien.

 **\- ¡WEST SCHNEE FROST!**

Casi todos se exaltaron con el poderoso gritó de Weiss del futuro.

\- ¿Frost?, no conozco a nadie con ese apellido. – Dijo Weiss con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Hola madre~ ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo con unas estrellas adornando su rostro.**

 **\- ¡¿Cómo estoy?!, ¡Tu crees que es normal que en medio de una reunión importante me digan que hay una persecución a alta velocidad!**

 **-Auch, ¿y como supiste que era yo?**

 **\- ¡TE CONOZCO! ¡Eres igual que tu padre, no pueden pasar ni un minuto fuera del peligro!**

 **-Como dice el dicho: de tal palo tal astilla~.**

 **Weiss obtuvo una vena saliendo de su frente. - ¡NO CAMBIES EL TEMA! ¡Me preocupo por ti, y tu solo te lanzas al precipicio como si nada!, ¡Recuerda que iras a Beacon dentro de poco!**

\- ¡NO LE MUESTRES PIEDAD! – Gritó Weiss con los dientes vueltos como las de un tiburón, RBY vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

 **West se pasó una mano por su cabello, eso pasaba cuando ponía a su madre de esa manera.**

 **-Lo siento madre…**

 **\- ¡Hmph!, como digas. – Dijo y su postura se relajó. - ¿Estás bien?**

 **-Seeh, no te preocupes, solo necesitaba hacer un trabajo, más nada.**

 **\- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Yang? – Preguntó Weiss con una mirada melancólica.**

 **-… - Weiss solo suspiró.**

 **-Bueno, hablaremos en casa. – Dijo y le sonrió. – Te amo.**

 **-Yo también. – Dijo y le lanzó un beso para luego colgar.**

Jaune simplemente sonrió. - ¡Ves! ¡Una gran madre!

Weiss se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa… pequeña. – Gracias…

\- ¡OYE! – Gritó Ruby y le agarró la cara al caballero. - ¡Yo soy la madre de tus hijos, elógiame también!

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que me elogie Ruby? – Preguntó Weiss con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡TODO! – Exclamó y entre las dos se podían ver rayos salir de sus ojos.

Casi todos vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas, no era común ver a la rosa y la princesa discutir de esa manera.

Winter suspiró al ver esa escena, al parecer su hermanita le agradaba mucho cierto caballero idiota que todos conocían.

"¡Suertudo de mierda!" Pensaron casi todos los hombres.

Pyrrha, Yang y Qrow tenía auras malignas alrededor de ellos.

 **West entonces volteó…**

 **Para ver que el chico había escapado.**

 **Eso hizo que una nube negra apareciera debajo de su cabeza, tantas molestias para nada.**

" **Diablos~ ¿Por qué?"**

 **FIN.**

Casi todos se rieron al ver la parte final del capítulo.

Guy apareció con una gran sonrisa.

-Que orgulloso me siento de mí mismo, ¿Qué opinan del capítulo?

-Bueno… si no fuera por el hecho de que soy fugitiva. – Dijo Yang cruzándose de brazos.

Guy se rascó la cabeza. – Bueno lo siento, pero es el futuro, ustedes pueden cambiar algunas cosas si quieren para que no pasen por ejemplo eso, evitar ser fugitiva.

Ozpin tomó un sorbo de su interminable taza de café.

-Me parece interesante… que algunos estudiantes sean un poco violentos.

Guy asintió. – Claro, entiendo después de todo en el caso de Dalia fue entrenada por Mercury, él normalmente es muy brutal con su entrenamiento y West fue entrenado por su padre y su estricta madre, así que si tienden a ser muy violentos en ese aspecto.

Cinder tosió. – Me pareció interesante.

Entonces ella miró adelante… para encontrarse a Guy muy cerca de su cara, él sonrió y puso una mano en su cabeza acariciándola brevemente.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Eres una buena persona Cinder!

Emerald vio como Cinder se estremecía al oír las palabras "Buena Persona".

Cinder pensaba con el ceño fruncido "¿Buena persona? ¿yo?, que risa".

Guy volteó a las Schnee. – Oh~ ustedes criticaban a nuestro West, ¿Qué tal les pareció?

-Ignorando lo brutal de su estilo de pelea… fue un episodio interesante. – Dijo Winter.

-Apoyo a mi hermana. – Dijo Weiss.

James sonrió. – Me llamaste la atención, muchacho creo que podré ver un par de capítulos más.

Guy miró a todos con una sonrisa, Yang por su parte tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, pero Raven puso una mano en su cabeza y la acarició para que se calmara, cosa que logró.

Guy entonces señaló al frente. - ¡Gracias por su atención!, ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

James lo miró raro. - ¿Por qué habla con la pared?

Glynda suspiró. – Es cosa de él, déjalo es inútil.

\- ¡Yo creo que es increíble! ¡Quiero romper la cuarta pared! – Gritó Nora poniéndose a lado de Guy quien rio y desordenó el cabello de la Valkirye con una expresión ":D".

Todos miraron a Ren, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir?, Es Nora.

. . . .

* * *

 **DEJEN SU REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW ;D.**


	6. Chapter VI

**CONTINUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Después de un pequeño descanso, donde todos comieron algo para luego regresar, se encontraron a Guy leyendo un libro que decía en su tapete "Koe No Katachi", se notaba que tenía una mirada melancólica mientras leía.

-Emm, ¿Qué estas leyendo? – Preguntó Ruby acercándose, pero él cerró el libro y la miró.

-Lo siento, es que leía esto para darme una idea. – Dijo haciendo desaparecer el libro.

Blake se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Idea de qué?

-Nada que importe mucho. – Y él los miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¿Qué tal la comida?

Ozpin tomó un sorbo de su interminable café. – Estaba buena la comida.

\- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Guy. – Ahora mismo este capítulo le encantará a Ozpin.

El antes mencionado levantó una ceja y Glynda se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Cómo así? – Preguntó Glynda.

Guy puso sus manos detrás de su espalda. – Antes de introducir al último personaje, veremos cómo Beacon se prepara para los nuevos alumnos.

Antes de que él pudiera parpadear vio a Ozpin sentarse con una velocidad impresionante, Guy lo miró con una expresión "O_oU" al ver la velocidad con la que se sentó el director y lo normal que se veía mientras tomaba su taza de café.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido, los adultos excepto Raven quien rodó los ojos, tuvieron una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

Algunos jóvenes rieron al ver la actitud del director, Cinder solo suspiró y sintió una mano en su hombre, y vio a Guy con una sonrisa calmada.

-Este capítulo te encantará~ - Dijo Guy, ella alzó una ceja y miró al resto de su equipo, Mercury se encogió de hombros, Neo le sacaba la lengua y Emerald la miraba preocupada.

"¿A qué se referirá con eso?"

Cuando todos se sentaron, Guy con una expresión "XD" alzó su puño.

\- ¡Los que estén listos griten AYE~!

\- ¡AYE!

Guy asintió y empezó el capítulo.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

 _ **Chapter VI: Preparaciones.**_

 _ **No seré la mejor líder, pero lo estoy intentando.**_

 _ **Ruby Rose.**_

WBY vieron a Ruby con miradas sorprendidas, Ruby por su parte ignoró las miradas viendo hacia otra parte, ella siempre pensaba que no era la mejor opción, pero luego su conversación con Ozpin en el primer día y sonrió débilmente, Weiss solo negó y le mostró una sonrisa de apoyo al igual que el resto del equipo.

Ella sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro y vio que era Jaune dándole su mejor sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió con un abrazo demoledor.

Se podían sentir varias auras malignas alrededor de la pareja del futuro.

 **Beacon, una de las instituciones más reconocidas de los últimos tiempos, teniendo una larga lista de graduados muy reconocidos por toda Remnant entre ellos los Arc, quienes tenían una gran cantidad de personas graduadas con ese apellido y siempre destacándose, el equipo STRQ por ser uno de los mejores de la época, y no menos importantes: RWBY y JNPR, los que hoy en día son los dos equipos más fuertes de los últimos tiempos al derrotar a las fuerzas malvadas del mal.**

Ozpin sentía una sonrisa adornar su rostro.

"Lo sabía"

-Hmm, al parecer en el futuro aun seguimos siendo famosos Raven. – Dijo Qrow con una sonrisa a su hermana quien solo rodó los ojos.

James solo pensaba en la línea "derrotar a las fuerzas del mal".

"Al parecer derrotaron a Salem" Pensó con una gran sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Cinder apretaba los dientes, que patético que hayan perdido contra un grupo de niñatos como estos.

\- ¡VIERON ESO, SOMOS LOS MÁS FUERTES! – Exclamó Nora a su líder saltando

Jaune solo reía nervioso, Ren miraba impresionado la descripción dada y Pyrrha jugueteaba con su cabello nerviosa. RWBY tenía reacciones similares con Ruby con estrellas alrededor de su cara, Weiss con un aura de victoria, Blake con una sonrisa nerviosa y Yang gritando "WOOOJOOOO".

Ghira y Kali sonrieron con orgullo al ver que el equipo donde estaba su hija eran uno de los más fuertes de Remnant.

 **Eso poniéndolo a un lado, este año pasó algo inesperado.**

 **Ozpin se retiró.**

Ozpin parpadeó un par de veces.

-Vaya, no lo esperaba. – Dijo Glynda, pero notó un aura de derrota del actual director de Beacon. - ¡Tranquilo Ozpin, d-de seguro no es nada grave!

Los Branwens reían por debajo al ver la actitud de Ozpin al igual que James, Winter solamente tuvo una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

"No esperaba el retiro de Ozpin en el futuro" Pensaba Cinder.

 **Y le cedió el lugar a su aprendiz.**

\- ¿Aprendiz? – El aura de derrota de Ozpin se esparció.

 **Dicho aprendiz chocó su cabeza contra su nuevo escritorio.**

" **Carajo…" Pensaba derrotado el muchacho.**

 **Si me dicen el aprendiz era joven, piel chocolate y cabello negro, además se podía ver que su atuendo consistía de: camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.**

 **-Oye Oscar ¿estas bien?**

 **El muchacho Oscar levantó la vista revelando sus ojos verdes y amarillos y pecas en su rostro para ver a su asistente.**

 **Blake Belladona de 37 años, cabello largo negro, orejas de gato y su atuendo era: camisa de botones negro sin mangas, chamarra gris, pantalones ajustados negros con botas altas de negro con adornos en amarillo.**

\- ¡¿ERES LA ASISTENTE DEL NUEVO DIRECTOR DE BEACON?! – Gritó Sun, Blake abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a su yo del futuro.

Ghira simplemente sonrió.

"Tan hermosa como siempre".

Ozpin por su parte veía al nuevo director de Beacon con sorpresa.

-Vaya que si es joven. – Musitó Glynda.

-Que color de ojos… interesante. – Dijo Raven

 **Ah sí, el nuevo director se llama Oscar Pine de 32 años, quien hace unos días era granjero y aprendiz de Ozpin.**

Ozpin sintió un aura negra a su lado, él miró y era Glynda.

\- **¿Cómo le distes el puesto a alguien tan joven?** – Preguntó con los ojos rojos.

Él solamente se encogió de hombros.

"Ojalá mi yo del futuro tenga una razón o si no, no sé qué me hará Glynda"

 **Gracioso si me preguntan como es que Oscar es nuevo director de Beacon, fácil, un día él junto con Blake fueron a la oficina de Ozpin para discutir algunas cosas para el nuevo año escolar, solo para encontrarse únicamente con una nota que decía.**

" **Creo que me retiro, fueron años maravillosos, pero es hora de descansar, el nuevo director será Oscar Pine.**

 **Ozpin".**

 **Eso fue hace una semana.**

Todos vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza, James se pasaba una mano por su cara, Qrow reía ante la mala suerte del chico y Glynda apretaba su hombro más y más.

- _Ozpin_ **…**

"Esto no saldrá muy bien" Pensó, aunque si lo miras más detalladamente eso es algo que haría el propio Ozpin sin dudar.

 **Ese día el color de la cara de Oscar tardó en recuperarse.**

 **Ahora mírenlo, hace días era granjero y ahora será el nuevo director de una de las academias más grandes de Remnant.**

 **-No Blake, no estoy bien. – Dijo con un aura de derrota.**

 **Ella solo suspiró, fue tan repentino el cambio que el pobre aun no terminaba de asimilarlo.**

 **-Vamos Oscar, sé que fue muy… rápido, pero sé que lo harás bien, para eso Ozpin te estuvo entrenando todos estos años. – Dijo con calma.**

 **\- ¡Pero estoy asustado! – Gritó con su cara vuelta en miedo. - ¡Tengo miedo a defraudarlo, y a ti también!, ¡Como a los demás!, ¡Sus hijos vendrán aquí y serán ahora mi responsabilidad!**

Algunos sintieron pena por el chico, al parecer le pesaba un mundo ser nuevo director.}

-Pobrecito. – Dijo Pyrrha por el pobre

-Tch, que problema ya es grande déjenlo arreglárselas. – Dijo Cinder, eso hizo que algunos la volteasen a ver.

-Creo que eso no fue amable. – Dijo Jaune.

\- ¿Y tú que vas a saber? – Preguntó Cinder de manera defensiva.

-Nada, solo digo no critiques a todos. – Dijo para darle la espalda.

"¡¿Quién se cree este niño?!" Pensó con llamas saliendo de sus ojos, Emerald intentó tranquilizarla, pero fue en vano.

Guy, simplemente agarró un malvavisco y lo prendió con las llamas saliendo de Cinder con una expresión "XD".

 **\- ¡Oscar! – Le gritó Blake, él la miró. – Tranquilo, sé que lo harás bien, ten más fe en ti.**

 **Oscar suspiró pesadamente y puso sus manos en su cabeza.**

 **-Perdón, no quería asustarte.**

 **Blake solo negó. – Tranquilo, pero ahora vamos a repasar los alumnos que irán.**

 **Oscar solo tomó aire y lo botó.**

 **-Muy bien. – Dijo y agarró una lista de cientos de alumnos, algunos le resaltaron más que a otros, tales como:**

 **Rubens Rose.**

 **Jeanne Arc.**

 **West Schnee.**

 **Dalia Black Sustrai.**

 **Kiro Wunkong.**

 **Darel Winchester.**

 **Lin Ren Valkirye.**

 **-Bueno… que interesante, parecen la sombra de sus padres. – Dijo Oscar viendo los nombres y vio a Blake. – Tu hija está aquí…**

…

\- ¡¿HIJA?! – Gritó Ghira con un aura de fuego saliendo de él

-Ay dios. – Musitó Kali con una sonrisa preocupada al ver a su esposo.

\- ¡¿Blakey tiene hija?! – Gritó Yang al oír eso, Weiss y Ruby la veían sorprendida.

Blake solo suspiraba pesadamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Vaya, aun no se da cuenta de que Kiro Wunkong es hija de Blake también" Pensó Guy con una sonrisa graciosa.

 **Blake suspiró. – Si, en verdad no sé qué le diré.**

 **-Dile que la quieres.**

 **-No es tan sencillo. – Dijo con una expresión estoica.**

 **-Ahí no puedo ayudarte. – Dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello. – Aunque… me parece curioso que Ozpin haya aceptado a Rubens quien solo tiene 15.**

\- ¡HEY! ¡Yo también tengo 15! – Exclamó Ruby con un puchero.

Jaune rio un poco y le acarició la cabeza a Ruby.

-Tranquila, de seguro no lo dijo con esa intención. – Dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que la rubí respondió con un sonrojo.

Al ver eso Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha, Cinder y Neo tenían auras amenazadoras alrededor de ellas.

"Coño maldito, si sigue así va a ganarse el odio de todos" Pensó Guy con una expresión "XD".

 **Blake se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando Ruby entró a Beacon tenía 15 también.**

 **-Mmm~, ¿no será por los ojos plateados?**

 **Blake negó. – No creo, pero a lo mejor, quién sabe qué piensa ese señor.**

 **Oscar asintió y empezó a leer una vez más los nombres, pero decidió preguntar algo…**

 **-No tuve la oportunidad, ¿Cómo te sientes desde lo que pasó con Yang?**

Yang quería saber con ganas porque ella era fugitiva.

-Yang tranquila, de seguro no es nada grave. – Ay Ruby, no empeores las cosas.

\- ¡¿Nada grave?!, ¡¿Desde cuando ser fugitiva no es grave?! – Dijo echando llamas de su cabello y ojos rojos.

Ruby emitió un "¡Eep!" y se escondió detrás de Weiss.

\- ¡Tranquilízate Xiao Long! ¡Harás cenizas el lugar!

 **\- ¡NO ME TRANQUILIZARE HASTA SABER LA VERDAD!** – Gritó.

Algunos se escondían detrás de los asientos al ver que el fuego se esparcía hasta que…

\- ¡YANG TRANQUILIZATE AHORA! – Gritó Raven enojada por todo el ruido que se estaba produciendo, la dragón miró a su madre con los ojos rojos e iba a saltar a pelear con ella pero Jaune, en un movimiento rápido, la abrazó fuertemente sorprendiendo a la rubia.

"¡¿Qué se cree que esta haciendo ese idiota?!" Pensaron varias chicas al ver al caballero abrazar a Yang.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, solo cálmate. – Dijo en susurro, logrando para sorpresa de si mismo, tranquilizar a Yang quien puso su frente en el hombro de Jaune.

\- ¿Me puedo quedar así…?

Jaune rio y asintió, por otro lado: Ruby estaba con un aura que podía ahuyentar a un Grimm, Pyrrha estaba en modo yandere, Weiss con una cara monótona imaginándose mil maneras de como matar a un caballero y una dragón, Cinder tenía los ojos hechos fuego con una sonrisa gentil y Neo tenía un aura amenazadora alrededor de ella

"¡Ese desgraciado!" Pensó Mercury con una vena en su frente al ver como Jaune se ganaba la atención innecesaria de las chicas.

-Suertudo…

\- ¿ **Cómo así Mercury…**? – Preguntó Emerald con una sonrisa gentil apretando inhumanamente el hombro del peligris, él simplemente rio nervioso y rodeó a Emerald con un brazo.

Cardin veía eso rascándose la cabeza viendo a Velvet con un aura muy amenazadora dirigida hacía él, y no sabía que había hecho para que la faunas se pusiera así.

"¿Quién será la esposa de Cardin…?" Pensó mordiéndose la uña.

"¡Es cierto cuando dicen que las mujeres son peligrosas cuando están celosas!" Pensó Guy con una expresión "XD" en su rostro.

El resto vio eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas y Nora solamente se partía de la risa.

 **Blake se estremeció y adquirió una expresión de tristeza al pensar en su excompañera de equipo, ya han pasado casi 10 años desde los sucesos de lo que pasó entre ella y su viejo equipo, resultando en la disolución del equipo RWBY, no porque ella quisiese, sino porque el destino es cruel y así lo decidió.**

Al leer eso, Ruby estaba a punto de llorar cuando vio que RWBY iban a estar separadas en el futuro.

\- ¡R-Ruby, Hey tranquila! – Exclamó Weiss viendo a su líder de esa manera, buscando una manera de que no llorará.

\- ¡Pero n-no quiero que RWBY se separé! – Gritó para luego con su semblanza dejando pétalos de rosa, correr hacia Jaune y abrazarlo por detrás de la espalda viendo aun que Yang no lo soltaba.

\- ¡Ugh! – Se quejó el caballero al sentir una fuerza en su espalda y vio que era la rosa abrazándolo por detrás, luego vio a Yang y suspiró, después de todo tener 7 hermanas si sirve de algo.

Pero no ayudaba el hecho del porque sentía varias auras malignas alrededor de él.

 **-Fue… fuerte, no sabría como definirlo. – Dijo triste, Oscar suspiró y buscó algo en su computadora táctil y lo consiguió:**

 **YANG XIAO-LONG**

 **TRAIDORA DE LA NACIÓN**

 **SE BUSCA VIVA O MUERTA.**

 **-…Nunca pensé que nos traicionaría.**

Yang al oír esas palabras de su compañera, sintió los ojos aguarse, pero simplemente hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Jaune para intentar no llorar.

Qrow por su parte suspiraba pesadamente, no quería creer que una de sus sobrinas iba a ser una traidora y luego miró a su hermana quien tenía una mirada neutra, sin dejar que sus expresiones salieran a la luz.

Ozpin se quedó viendo el cartel de "Se busca" con… un sentimiento de tristeza, ¿Qué habrá hecho una chica tan alegre y maravillosa con Yang para ser fugitiva?

 **Oscar tosió. – Bueno, recuerda que el consejo lo declaró así cuando ella se negó a decir la ubicación de la Gema Solari.**

Ozpin sintió el color de su cara irse al oír ese nombre, Cinder fruncía el ceño al escuchar una nueva gema.

"Solari, Azure ¿Qué pasa con estas gemas?"

 **-Es necesario tanto alboroto por una gema. – Dijo Blake cruzándose de brazos.**

 **Oscar la miró con preocupación para luego pararse y mirar por la ventana.**

 **-No cualquier gema. – Comenzó Oscar. – Se trata de una de las 4 Gemas de la Vida; dice la leyenda que Remnant fue creada por esas gemas por Monty Oum, cada una tiene un poder especifico: aura (Azure), tiempo, realidad y destrucción (Solari); y que cuando termino de crear a nuestro mundo, esparció las gemas en diferentes partes de este mundo, ya aparecieron dos: Azure y Solari, pero las otras dos siguen perdidas.**

 **-Pero eso no responde mi duda. – Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.**

 **Él la miró una vez más. – Si reúnes las 4 gemas en un mismo sitio, estas te darán el poder de concebir un deseo…**

 **\- ¿Un deseo?**

 **-Si, pero es muy peligroso para cualquier persona, si es una persona con malas intenciones y quiere acabar con la vida en Remnant, las gemas le cumplirán ese deseo. – Dijo seriamente.**

Nadie dijo nada al leer lo que dijo Oscar, Cinder tenía una expresión de euforia al oír que dichosas gemas tienen demasiado poder, eso hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-E-Eso es m-macabro. – Dijo Winter y miró a James, quien tenía una cara de asimilar esa información.

\- ¡Pero yo creí que solo teníamos que preocuparnos por los grimms! ¡¿En serio hay personas con tantas malas intenciones?! – Gritó Ruby asustada, Jaune suspiró al sentir que ella apretaba su espalda y vio a Pyrrha, quien estaba callada después de ver la descripción de las gemas.

Ozpin parecía un muerto, él creía que las gemas eran un mito, pero ahora era todo verdad…

 **Blake suspiró, ya tenía jaqueca de solo pensar en el próximo año escolar, ahora esto.**

 **-Oscar, creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en prepararnos para el año que viene.**

 **Él asintió con un aura de derrota encima, entonces el elevador de su oficina abrió para revelar a una mujer de cabello negro corto, vestido rojo, la cual su manga izquierda era larga y su brazo derecho estaba al descubierto, pero tenía una especie de guante largo hasta la mitad y en la parte de la cintura en la izquierda tenía una especie de rubí verde con pequeñas plumas adornándola, tacones negros altos y con leggins, además en secciones del vestido había decoraciones en bronce.**

 **Esa era Cinder Fall de 40 años, una de las profesoras de Beacon.**

Guy con una expresión "XD" empezó a tomarle fotos a Cinder de su reacción.

"¡Me encanta ser troll!"

Cinder tenía la cara sin colores, ¿ella se paso al lado bueno?, no lo quería creer, Emerald estaba igual de sorprendida, pero no tanto considerando que Mercury y ella tuvieron una hija, y si era posible tal vez Neo también cambió de bandos. Sun silbó descaradamente ante la apariencia de Cinder en el futuro, solo para ser jalado por la oreja por Blake con una ceja haciendo un tic nervioso, Ghira viendo eso con un aura roja, Kali riéndose debajo de su mano.

 **Oscar vio a la mujer, quien asintió con una sonrisa calmada.**

 **-Blake. – Dijo Cinder con los ojos cerrados.**

 **-Cinder. – Le respondió la gata. - ¿Qué se debe tu presencia?**

 **-Auch, no tengo cinco minutos aquí y ya me quieres fuera.**

 **-Estamos discutiendo cosas importantes, y casi nunca vienes aquí arriba.**

 **-Lo sé, pero tampoco tanta hostilidad minina.**

 **-No me digas minina. – Dijo ella con sus orejas haciendo un tic.**

 **Oscar notaba que de los ojos de las dos mujeres salían rayos y centellas, él rio nervioso con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.**

"¿Ella es una faunas?" Pensó Cardin sorprendido, pero luego lo pensó y si era posible, ella siempre llevaba un lazo en su cabeza.

RWY, Emerald y Mercury vieron esa escena con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas, mientras que Neo se reía por debajo.

Las orejas de Blake hicieron un tic.

\- ¡No me llames minina!

Cinder, a pesar de lo revelado sonrió. - ¿Algún problema minina~?

\- ¡Cállate! – Exclamó con una vena saliendo de su frente.

 **-B-Bueno, no hay necesidad de discutir. – Dijo él y sintió las miradas de las dos mujeres en él, Oscar sintió los pelos de puntas al ver las dos miradas duras. – B-B-B-Bueno, ¿Qué s-s-se te o-ofrece Cinder?**

 **Ella entonces miró al hombre. – Quiero saber si vas a aceptar mi solicitud.**

 **-O-Ok, ¿segura? Quieres dar tres materias al mismo tiempo y es muy fuerte.**

 **-Matemáticas, química y física. – Dijo Cinder con tono monótono.**

Los que eran estudiantes gruñeron al oír el nombre de las tres más odiadas.

 **Blake se cruzó de brazos. – Te saldrán canas, vieja.**

Cinder sintió un aura de muerte y guerra alrededor de ella.

Emerald y Mercury se asustaron al ver eso, Neo simplemente rio ante tal cosa.

\- **¿Vieja~? No soy vieja~** \- Dijo a Blake, quien le sacó la lengua, eso hizo que Cinder explotará en llamas…

Para ser mojada con un balde de agua fría por Guy para horror de sus dos colegas.

-Tranquilízate, no tengo extintores para apagar el fuego. – Dijo con una expresión ":P".

-Grrr. – Gruñó Cinder, para notar que él chasqueó los dedos y por arte de magia quedó seca.

 **Cinder adquirió un aura de maldad y juntó frentes con la mujer faunas.**

 **\- ¿A quién le dices vieja gata de barrio~?**

 **-A ti, soltera. – Dijo con su tono estoico, Oscar sudaba frío, sentía que si no hacía algo la oficina iba a haber una guerra de fuego y sombras.**

 **\- ¡Acepto tu solicitud! – Gritó, eso hizo que Cinder lo mirase con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados, su aura de maldad desapareció y fue reemplazada por un aura de felicidad.**

 **\- ¡Gracias Sr. director! ¡Me alegra que haya aceptado mi solicitud! – Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. - ¡Oh, pero mira la hora ya me tengo que ir~! Nos vemos~.**

 **Dijo y se fue de la oficina dejando a una fulminante Blake y un derrotado Oscar.**

" **A veces pienso que es bipolar" Pensó el nuevo director.**

Cinder sintió una vena salir de su frente al ver el pensamiento de Oscar, entonces volteó a ver a sus compañeros.

-No soy o bipolar… ¿O sí? – Preguntó de manera que dio entender que quería escuchar lo que ella quería.

\- ¡No!

-Eres normal.

Respondieron Emerald y Mercury, pero Neo…

Le sacó la lengua sacando un letrero que dice "VIEJA Y BIPOLAR".

Cinder se hizo fuego una vez más al leer lo que la muda escribió en el letrero.

"Se van a matar" Pensó Guy con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

 **\- ¿Por qué aceptaste su solicitud? – Preguntó Blake con un tono de enojo que se notaba.**

 **-Era eso o tener mi oficina en llamas, una de dos. – Dijo suspirando. – Pero pasando de página, llama a tu hija, dile que la quieres y que estas emocionada de verla.**

 **Blake se quedó pensando unos segundos para suspirar y sacar su scroll para buscar el contacto de su hija, y lo encontró.**

" **Kiro".**

 **-Ya… vuelvo. – Dijo para salir de la oficina**

Sun al ver que eso se dio cuenta de dos cosas, uno que él y Blake eran los padres de Kiro, dos que estaba muy jodido ya que Ghira tenía un aura negra rodeándolo.

\- **¿Cómo es la cosa…?** – Dijo amenazadoramente Ghira tomándolo de la camisa y levantarlo del suelo.

\- ¡S-S-S-Señor t-t-tranquilo! – Exclamó Sun, para luego ver a Blake, quien tenía una fina línea roja en su cara y una pequeñísima sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Profanaste a mi hija…**

"Ya valí vergas" Pensó con lagrimas anime bajar por su rostro.

-Ghira tranquilo querido, ¿acaso no querías tener nietos? – Dijo Kali.

\- ¡Pero no tan pronto!

\- ¡Eso es 20 años en el futuro! – Exclamó Blake un poco harta ante la sobreprotección de su padre.

\- ¡Eso significa que la tuviste a los 20! ¡O sea dentro de tres años!

Blake suspiró, RBY estaban sintiendo pena por Sun.

-Tranquilo Sr. Belladona. – Empezó Guy en postura de paz. – Cálmese y ponga al mono abajo, además si le haces algo al chico alteraras el flujo espacio-tiempo y Kiro no existirá dentro de 20 años…

Ghira se quedó viendo unos segundos al semidios para suspirar…

Y aventar al mono contra el suelo fuertemente dejando un cráter debajo de él.

-Mami~ - Musito de dolor el rubio.

Los Branwens reían ante la misfortuna del chico, Glynda, James y Winter tenían gotas estilos anime por sus cabezas, Ozpin tomaba su café intergaláctico, Cinder solo se miró las uñas con el ceño fruncido y NEM veían esa escena riéndose un poco, en el caso de Neo sin parar, aunque no se oía.

 **Oscar suspiró y entonces empezó a leer las solicitudes para entrar a Beacon, algunas interesantes, otras prometedoras, pero entonces recordó a una chica que conocía muy bien quien vivía en Vacuo, él suspiró, porque ella era muy escurridiza y no se dejaba hallar tan fácilmente, entonces se levantó, tomó su saco y se fue de la oficina, no sin antes hacer una llamada.**

 **-Preparen el jet, vamos a Vacuo.**

\- ¡¿Beacon tienen jet?! – Preguntó Weiss sorprendida y miró a los profesores, Ozpin tenía una sonrisa pacifista y Glynda suspiraba.

-Bueno, tenemos que movilizarnos de alguna manera.

Ruby hizo un puchero ¡quería un jet también!

 _ **Mar de los Muertos.**_

"Eso no suena bien" Pensaron casi todos.

 **Una figura femenina en una balsa estaba parada, tenía chaqueta amarilla, camisa manga corta negra, chores verdes militares, medias largas hasta los muslos, botas militares negras, además tenía cabello rubio corto y una mascara de payaso en su rostro con un ramo de flores.**

 **La mujer soltó el ramo en el agua y enfrente suyo…**

 **Apareció un árbol lleno de cadáveres…**

Ruby en un acto reflexivo abrazó a Jaune, hundiendo su rostro al ver eso, él se paso una mano por su cabello y devolvió el abrazo, para la molestia de muchas.

-Que… desagradable. – Dijo Coco al ver eso.

-Sin duda… - Dijo Velvet, sin darse cuenta estaba sosteniendo la mano de Cardin, quien estaba sonrojado.

"¡Mierda! ¡Tranquilízate!"

 **Al ver eso, la figura suspiró y sonrió debajo de su máscara, sacó una cruza que decía "Esperanza + Desesperación".**

 **-Esto va a ser interesante~.**

 **FIN.**

Al oir esa voz Yang sentía que su alma se iba de su cuerpo.

Era su maldita voz.

Y esa era el símbolo del grupo terrorista…

\- ¿Y-Yang? – Ella volteó y vio algo que la perseguirá el resto de sus días.

Los ojos asustados de Ruby.

-Ruby yo… no sé que decir. – Dijo y puso sus manos en su cara ahogando un grito de frustración.

Raven y Qrow fruncieron el ceño al ver a la rubia en ese estado de estrés grande.

Ella sintió dos manos apoyarse en ambos de sus hombros y miró hacia arriba.

Pyrrha con una sonrisa que aseguraba seguridad y Jaune con una sonrisa magnifica y los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Tranquila! Como dijo Guy, esto es el futuro y si eres la mala en esta historia haras cosas para cambiarla de hora en adelante. – Dijo Jaune.

-Sip, no te preocupes, es el futuro y solo tu puedes cambiarlo. – Dijo Pyrrha con un tono de voz gentil.

Yang miró a todos, quienes le daban sonrisas de apoyo por parte de algunos, y luego Cinder quien solo hizo un "tsk", la dragón simplemente volteó y abrazó a Jaune con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiendo a todos.

-Gracias…

Jaune sonrió y la abrazó de vuelta. – No hay de que…

Ruby. - ¡Quiero un abrazo!

Weiss. - ¡Oye, n-no seas descarada Ruby!

Pyrrha. - ¡Yo lo vi primero!

Cinder. - ¡Tch! Inmaduros…

Neo simplemente saltó hacia el centro de atención.

Y Jaune tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para ver que era abrazado por cinco chicas distintas, dos de las cuales no conocía muy bien, todas formando un circulo alrededor de él abrazándolo, pero quien era para rechazar el abrazo de una mujer, así que con una sonrisa rodeó con sus brazos a la mayoría como pudo.

"¡Hijo de puta suertudo!" Pensaron todos los hombres excepto Ozpin, quien bebía de su taza de café y Winter, quien simplemente estaba despejando la equis para saber porque su hermana se había interesado en el caballero inútil que todos conocemos.

Coco reía ante tal cosa y Velvet reía nerviosa con su mano entrelazada con la mano de un sonrojado Cardin, el resto tenía una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

Guy tenía sudor en su frente.

-Eso si fue largo, ¡Nos vemos en la próxima~!

 **. . . .**

* * *

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~.**


	7. Chapter VII

**LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

\- ¡Pedazo de mierda! – Pateó Guy la máquina que emitía los capítulos.

\- ¡Lo s-siento mucho! – Exclamó Ruby haciendo varias reverencias con un chichón en su cabeza repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Verán, durante le descanso Ruby tuvo una fantástica idea de traerse consigo misma una botella gigante de soda para ver el siguiente episodio, pero cuando ella pasó por donde estaba el semidios con la máquina, digamos que ella se tropezó con su propia capa e hizo que toda su bebida cayera encima de la anterior mencionada, la expresión de Guy era así:

"😊"

Para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Esta basura, se supone que eres a prueba de líquidos! ¡¿La soda no cuenta como liquido?! – Dijo todo con una vena saliendo de su frente pateando la pobre máquina.

\- ¡Oi! ¡No le hagas así, la vas a dañar más de lo que ya está! – Dijo Yang.

Guy suspiró para luego ver a todos, algunos reían y otros veían eso con el ceño fruncido, Ruby aún tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Ah, porque me enojo. – Dijo para luego suspirar, y pasarse una mano por su cabello. – Perdón Ruby, he estado estresado por algunas cosas.

La rosa asintió varias veces de forma consecutiva, Guy entonces volteó a todos con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

-Seeh, lo siento he estado un poco… estresado últimamente y necesitaba golpear algo. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No hay problema. – Dijo Ozpin con una expresión de calma. – Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Seeh, no quiero ver otro ataque de molestia tuya y nos mates después. – Dijo Qrow de manera… brusca.

\- ¡Qrow! – Exclamaron Glynda, Winter y Raven.

James solo suspiró pasándose una mano por su cara, Ghira rodó los ojos murmurando algo sobre "Parecen niños en vez de adultos" y Kali solo reía por debajo de su mano.

WBY, JPR, CVFY, Emerald y Mercury vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas, Cinder se cruzaba de brazos y Neo estaba viendo todo cargada por Jaune, ella estaba en su espalda.

-Em, ¿Neo? – Preguntó el caballero sonrojado, podía ver que ella… se aferraba más a él presionando sus curvas en su espalda, haciendo jurar al caballero de quitarse su "armadura", Ruby vio eso con un puchero y la cara sonrojada, Weiss miraba a Jaune con una cara monótona, Yang de vez en cuando sus ojos se transformaban a rojo, Pyrrha volvió a su modo yandere y Cinder solo hizo un "Hmph" murmurando cosas por debajo de su aliento.

Coco rio ante tal cosa… para ver que Velvet sostenía la mano de Cardin, eso hizo que un aura amenazadora la rodeara.

Cardin al ver eso… se asustó, si casi se hace pis encima, pero Velvet le apretó la mano dandole seguridad.

-El amor~ - Canturreó Guy con una expresión "XD" ignorando las múltiples auras de muerte dirigidas hacía él. – Bueno, esperen aquí.

Y salió corriendo dejando humo detrás de él hacia la puerta principal, se podía escuchar ruidos de cosas cayéndose, una persona gritar, un gato maullar, la bocina de un auto y una explosión, eso hizo que algunos tuvieran una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas, Guy regresó con una caja debajo de su brazo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Listo~. – Dijo para sacar una nueva máquina, diferente, pero de misma función de que la otra.

\- ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido? – Preguntó Blake.

\- ¿Qué ruido? – Preguntó inocente Guy con la ceja alzada, Blake solo suspiró y dijo "Nada".

Se tardó unos segundos para que el semidios, botara su vieja maquina y la reemplazara con la nueva.

\- ¡OK! ¡Los que estén listos griten AYE!

\- ¡AYE!

Y comenzó el capítulo.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

 _ **Chapter VII: La Perla Negra.**_

 _ **¿Llorar? No resuelve nada… pero si te hace sentir mejor.**_

 _ **Yang Xiao Long.**_

Yang al ver eso sonrió tristemente, esas palabras eran tan verdaderas que nadie las podía negar, Ruby puso una mano en su hombro para apoyarla, Weiss solo asintió y Blake puso su mano en el otro hombro de Yang con una sonrisa.

Su equipo estaba ahí para apoyarla.

 _ **Vacuo**_ **.**

 **En un bosque cerca del Reino, era de noche y estaba lloviendo, todo parecía tranquilo…**

 **Cuando una moto brillante azul pasó rápidamente, con dos beowolves persiguiéndola a alta velocidad.**

\- ¡WOW! – Exclamaron Ruby y Yang, de verdad eso era ser veloz.

\- ¡RENNY QUIERO MONTARME EN ESO! – Gritó Nora a Ren, quien reía nervioso.

-No, Nora.

 **La figura era sin duda femenina, llevaba lentes de protección en sus ojos, pero estos emitían un brillo azul eléctrico y llevaba una capa marrón que tapaba todo su cuerpo, e iba en la moto que flotaba del suelo con los dos beowolves corriendo detrás de ella, la chica volteó para atrás para ver que seguía siendo perseguida.**

" **Diablos" Pensó para saltar de la moto y, de manera increíble la transformó en un muro de ladrillos azul eléctrico, el cual uno de los beowolves chocó, haciendo que el otro la persiguiera.**

Ozpin veía eso con ojos interesados, jamás había visto un manejo de poder de esa manera, las caras de los demás era testigo de aquello, Glynda se restregaba los ojos sin poder creer lo que vio, James tenía la boca por los suelos al igual que Winter, Kali y Ghira miraban eso con sorpresa, Qrow deseaba estar borracho al ver aquello y Raven no decía nada.

Los jóvenes tenían las mismas impresiones que los adultos: RWBY, JNPR, CVFY, Sun y Cardin tenían los ojos como platos, Emerald se restregaba los ojos, Mercury se reía de las reacciones de los demás junto con Neo y Cinder musitaba "Interesante".

\- ¡INCREÍBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Gritó Ruby con estrellas en sus ojos.

 **La chica entonces empezó a correr a máxima velocidad, con el beowolve persiguiéndola.**

 **En una escena rápida la cámara de la serie veía como la chica la pasaba al igual que el Grimm y registraba una marca: 60 km/h.**

-Es rápida. – Dijo Raven analizando. – Al parecer trabajo mucho su cardio.

\- ¡PERO NO ES MÁS RAPIDA QUE YO! – Gritó Ruby para ver a Jaune con una sonrisa. - ¿Verdad Jaune?

Él rio, iba a decir una respuesta, pero… Neo se abalanzó contra él hacia su espalda otra vez, él la miró un poco sonrojado, ella rio maliciosamente y le beso la mejilla para luego hundir su rostro en su hombro.

\- ¡¿N-Neo?! – Exclamó Jaune, para luego sentir algo chocar contra su pecho, era la rosa con un puchero y las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¡Deja a Jaune en paz!

- **Eso lo mismo digo** … - Dijo Pyrrha tronándose los dedos, lista para quitar a la rosa y la chica napolitana de su caballero.

\- ¿Te acompaño~? – Preguntó Yang con una sonrisa de diablo y ojos rojos.

Pyrrha, quien seguía enojada asintió, de las dos chicas había un aura amenazadora, Weiss deseaba tener su espada y le tomó un buen de tiempo a Cinder ignorar esa escena.

"Suertudo de mierda" Pensaron los hombres en general.

 **La chica seguía corriendo con el beowolve a sus espaldas, pero entonces sintió un peligro inminente y saltó alto, para evitar a un ursai major, quien saltó para chocar contra la chica.**

" **Genial, un beowolve y ahora una ursa ¿Qué más?"**

 **Y de repente apareció un Deathstalker, quien la atacó con su pinza venenosa, pero ella se impulsó en esta para alejarse un poco más y volteó para ver que ahora era perseguida por un Deathstalker junto al beowolve y al ursa major, la chica gruñó ante tal situación.**

Blake tragó un poco, siempre cuando estaba en ese tipo de situaciones siempre o estaba acompañada o con alguien, pero no se imaginaba estar en esa situación sola ni mucho menos, pero podía pasar, entonces miró a su lado para encontrarse con una escena graciosa:

Jaune con varios signos de interrogación arriba de su cabeza, Yang con Ruby debajo de su brazo y ella haciendo un puchero intenso, Pyrrha agarraba por detrás de la camisa a Neo quien parecía una gata sin garras, Weiss tenía un aura negra alrededor de ella y Cinder podía verse fuego en sus ojos, a pesar de aun seguir viendo la pantalla.

"Ese Arc, no sé da cuenta que es un maldito con suerte"

-Vamos a ver como sales de esta. – Musitó Ozpin viendo eso con interés.

 **Ella estaba corriendo cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, ella dio un brusco giro haciendo que las bestias al ver tal cosa tropezasen unos con otros, ella miró atrás y vio que ellas chocaron y estaban apenas levantándose del suelo.**

 **La corrida siguió hasta un punto donde ella ya no podía correr más, ella se detuvo en medio del bosque para voltear y encontrarse primero al beowolve, ella de una rápida patada le arrancó la cabeza matando al animal.**

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Cómo físicamente eso es posible?! – Exclamó Weiss viendo los eventos enfrente de ella.

 **Ella vio al ursa atacarla con su garra, pero esta saltó acrobáticamente por encima del oso Grimm, cayó detrás de este, entonces formó dos glifos azul eléctrico enfrente de ella y sacó dos espadas brillantes eléctricas, y procedió a enfrentarse al monstruo, el ursa dio un rugido y cargó contra ella, la chica le lanzó las dos espadas y las clavo en los ojos del monstruo, este se quejó de dolor dando un feroz rugido, ella agarró sus espadas y saltó hacia abajo abriéndole la cabeza en dos cortadas horizontales.**

-Que violenta… - Dijo Ruby, claro agradecida que esto era en contra de un ursa y no de un humano.

\- ¡Pero es genial! ¡Nunca antes había visto tal demostración! – Dijo entusiasmado Jaune con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo que Jaune! – Exclamó Sun chocando puños con el caballero.

 **Y ahora venía lo más interesante.**

 **Deathstalker.**

 **El escorpión intentó atacarla con su espina, pero ella se hizo a un lado cayó en una rodilla viendo al monstruo.**

 **-Bueno… esta noche no puedo ser más eventual.**

 **Y entonces se quitó la capa revelando a una chica de cabello mediano color azul oscuro y tenía unos finos labios, con lentes de protección que brillaban eléctricamente, pechos pequeños, medía 1,64m y su atuendo era: franela blanca, pantalones marrones claros sostenidos por dos tiras que pasaban por sus hombros, rodilleras y botas marrón que llegaban hasta los tobillos.**

"Usa glifos…" Pensaron las hermanas Schnee, ellas estaban impresionadas ya que ellas no conocían a otra persona que usaba glifos.

-Hmm, los tiene pequeños. – Dijo Yang, entonces sintió dos manos en sus hombros con auras negras alrededor de ella.

\- **¿Algún problema con los pechos pequeños?** – Preguntaron Weiss y Ruby, con un tic nervioso en sus cejas.

Yang en vez de intimidada, sonrió.

-Si~, como ustedes~. – Y así una nube de patadas y puños se formó entre las tres chicas.

Algunos vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas, pero otras como Blake o Winter solo suspiraron pesadamente.

Velvet vio eso con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego ver a Cardin, quien sonrió también.

\- **¿Por qué sonríen pregunto~?** – Dijo Coco con un intento de malicia debajo de sus gafas asustando al gigante

Velvet solo suspiró, en verdad estaba preocupada.

 **-Ha trabajar~. – Dijo y unió sus dos espadas formando una lanza y la tiró hacía el frente del escorpión, que lo desvió hacía otra parte.**

 **Ella entonces formó un glifo gigante debajo de ella y el escorpión y los levantó del suelo, saltando por varios metros de altura, el monstruo la atacó una vez más con su pinza, pero ella formó otro glifo para sacar una bazuca gigante y con una sonrisa de tiburón apuntó hacia el escorpión.**

 **\- ¡Chao hijo de perra! – Dijo y disparó.**

\- ¡GROSERÍA! – Exclamó Ruby señalando a la pantalla.

Qrow se dio una palmada en su cara al escuchar eso y suspiró de manera cansada.

 **El disparo fue tan fuerte que el rayo cubrió todo el lugar…**

…

 **Cuando la luz se dispersó, todo lo que era el lugar estaba destruido, el escorpión por lo fuerte del disparo su cuerpo se desintegro en el aire dejando solo cenizas en su haber, había una y que otra llama en algunos árboles también.**

Glynda se masajeó la sien al ver todo ese desastre.

-A veces digo que los jóvenes son más destructivos de lo normal…

Ozpin puso una mano en su hombro con su típica sonrisa.

-Vamos Glynda, solo son niños.

Raven negó. – Que desastre…

-Cállate, que te voy a recordar de aquella vez q-

Qrow no pudo continuar ya que Raven le pateó con un aura de muerte rodeándola.

- **Te reto a terminar esa frase…**

Qrow le sacó la lengua, eso hizo que Raven adquiriera una vena, James suspiró al ver eso y Winter solo rio ante esa escena.

 **Al hacer contacto con el suelo, sus lentes de protección se apagaron y ella se los quitó revelando sus ojos negros.**

 **-Ah~. – Exclamó estirando los brazos. – Eso fue genial.**

 **Esa chica, señores se llama: Kurome de 17 años, sin apellido.**

\- ¿Kurome? – Preguntó Ruby sentada a lado de Weiss, ambas encima de Yang.

-Significa "Ojos negros". – Dijo Guy respondiendo a Ruby.

-Mmm, es… linda. – Dijo Jaune rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Tu crees? – Preguntó Pyrrha enojada al oír eso, Neo y Cinder sentían auras de muerte alrededor de ellas.

-Sip.

"Su sinceridad lo va a matar unos de estos días" Pensó Guy rascándose la cabeza.

 **-Si, sin contar de que destruiste una parte del bosque.**

 **Kurome se exalto al oír una voz a lado de ella, volteó para encontrarse a un hombre de traje a lado de ella.**

 **Oscar Pine.**

-Dios, de verdad es aprendiz de Ozpin. – Dijo Glynda suspirando, ella solo conocía a una persona con esa habilidad de sin ser detectado.

 **\- ¡¿Q-Quién eres?!**

 **Oscar levantó las manos. – Tranquila, solo vengo a hacerte una propuesta.**

 **\- ¡¿Propuesta?! ¡Apareces de la nada para darme una propuesta!**

 **-Si. – Que honesto es Oscar.**

 **\- ¡Tch!, no tengo tiempo para esto y-**

 **-Beacon.**

 **Kurome al oír ese nombre ella se detuvo y miró al hombre con… impacto, no esperaba algo tan directo.**

 **\- ¿Qué hay con ese lugar?**

 **Oscar se rascó la cabeza y se auto señaló.**

 **-Soy el nuevo director.**

 **Kurome se quedó atontada ante esa declaración y una gota estilo anime bajó por su cabeza.**

 **-… ¿Eres el director?**

 **-Sip.**

 **\- ¿Y… por qué viniste acá?**

 **Oscar sonrió. - ¡Quiero que estudies en Beacon!**

 **-No. – Dijo, Oscar sintió una flecha con la palabra "No" clavarse en su cabeza.**

\- ¡¿Por qué no querría ir a Beacon?! – Preguntó Ruby con los ojos como plato, algunos estudiantes e incluso el director estaban impactados al oír el fuerte "No".

 **Oscar entonces tosió falsamente. - ¿P-Por qué no?**

 **-Me da fastidio estudiar. – Dijo honestamente jugando con sus cabellos.**

 **-Eso no es una respuesta.**

 **-Tampoco el que hayas aparecido de esa manera. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.**

 **Oscar vio a la chica y suspiró, ahora iba a jugar las cartas más fuertes.**

 **-Eres huérfana…**

 **Kurome dejó de jugar con su cabello al oír esas palabras.**

Ruby al escuchar eso se detuvo, ella miró a su alrededor, varias expresiones de impacto y de entendimiento, este último por parte de Nora y Ren, Sun tenía una… mirada extraña, pero además de ellos, se podían ver en los rostros de todos que algunos tenían tristeza y melancolía al oír eso.

Bueno, no es que ella supiese lo que es no tener familia, pero si había perdido a una madre y más o menos entendía.

 **-T-Tch, e-eres increíble. – Dijo temblando un poco, odiaba ser recordada así.**

 **-Y te criaste toda tu vida sola.**

 **-Cállate…**

 **-En todos los bosques de gran parte de Remnant.**

 **-No sigas…**

 **-Sin saber quiénes eran t-**

 **\- ¡QUE TE CALLES! – Gritó abalanzándose contra Oscar, los dos cayeron al suelo, ella encima de él, ella se podía notar que era muy sensible con eso, tanto que ya aparecían lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¡TU NO SABES NADA! ¡SI, ME CRÍE TODA MI VIDA SOLA CON SOLO UN PAR DE TRAPOS ENCIMA Y CON GRANDES ESPERANZAS DE MORIR POR NO AGUANTAR TANTA SOLEDAD Y POR LOS GRIMMS Y QUÉ! ¡MIRAME SIGO VIVA Y UN VIEJO MALDITO APARECE DE LA NADA Y QUIERE QUE VAYA A UN ASCO DE ACADEMIA! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!**

Kali al ver esa escena se limpió un par de lágrimas, no se imaginaba, ni mucho menos a una niña pequeña en esas situaciones, Ghira la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

Por otro lado, Sun sorpresivamente tenía una mirada sombría y su respiración empezó a agitarse, él se levantó bruscamente.

-N-Necesito a-aíre… - Dijo y salió por la puerta.

Algunos vieron eso con incrédulos, el siempre sonriente Sun con una expresión tan sombría…

No estaba bien.

-Nunca l-lo había visto así… - Dijo Ruby preocupada.

-Por lo general siempre es alegre y despreocupado. – Añadió Weiss.

-Y le encanta las bananas y molestar a Blake. – Dijo después Yang debajo de Weiss y Ruby. – En serio mi espalda empieza a doler, quítense.

-Nope.

-No.

Dijeron Ruby y Weiss ganándose un gruñido de la dragón.

Blake veía la puerta, un poco preocupada al ver el estado en el que se fue Sun.

-Tch, que grosero… - Dijo Ghira cruzándose de brazos.

-Ghira… - Dijo Kali un poco molesta.

Guy apareció enfrente de todos.

-Bueno, tampoco lo culpo, después de todo Sun es huérfano también.

…

\- ¡¿H-Huérfano?! – Exclamaron los que más conocían al mono.

-Seeh, pobre, paso la mitad de su vida solo cuando una humilde familia de humanos lo adoptaron. – Lo dijo de una manera que el corazón de Blake hizo un vuelco. - Pero él no es el único, Cinder también es huérfana.

Todos voltearon a ver a la mujer, quien se cruzó de brazos evitando las miradas de todos, pero si pudo sentir el apoyo de Emerald y Mercury, incluso Neo.

Blake negaba, sentía… tristeza por el chico mono.

-P-Pero él siempre s-sonríe… - Dijo Blake.

Guy sonrió, pero de manera triste.

\- " _Las personas con el pasado más triste, tienen la sonrisa más hermosa"_ , eso me lo dijo una persona que quiero mucho, pero ahora concentrémonos en el capitulo que ya va a terminar.

 **Oscar sintió como lagrimas caían en su cara, él miro a Kurome para sentarse y… abrazarla un poco.**

" **No se suponía que eso pasara" Pensó suspirando.**

 **Entonces vio que ella lo abrazaba ferozmente sin soltarlo, hundiendo su cara en su pecho.**

" **Pero… ni modo que se le puede hacer"**

 **-O-Oi… - Dijo ella con su cara en el pecho de Oscar.**

 **\- ¿Hmm?**

 **-Hablando de Beacon…**

 **Él sonrío.**

" **Lotería~"**

 **FIN.**

\- ¡LISTO! – Dijo Guy. – Un poco corto pero genial ¿no?

-S-Si… - Ruby.

-Claro. – Dijo Weiss

-Por supuesto. – Dijo Blake.

Guy suspiró, por supuesto todo se cayó cuando se supo que Sun era huérfano.

-Miren de verdad lo siento, pero la vida es así, hay algunos que la tienen más fácil, otros más difícil y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-P-Pero, es Sun… - Dijo Ruby triste. – Él siempre… está feliz.

Guy asintió. – Ok, vamos a hacer esto cuando él venga por esa puerta dale un fuerte abrazo, así te calmarás.

Entonces Sun entró por la puerta, un poco más calmado, pero entonces sintió algo chocar fuertemente contra su pecho, él miró hacia abajo y era Ruby, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Ruby?

-No estás solo…

Sun sintió un nudo en su estómago. – R-Ruby, t-t-

-No estás solo…

Él suspiró entrecortadamente y puso sus manos en su cara, para luego sentir lagrimas salir de sus ojos, sintió como varias personas abrazaban al dúo, convirtiéndolo en un abrazo grupal, el abrió los ojos y eran: WBY, JNPR, Cardin y CVFY, de verdad lo necesitaba.

-Puedes llorar no hay problema… - Le susurró Blake quien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Esas… si eran palabras mágicas, sus lágrimas salieron como cataratas y sus sollozos empezaron a sonar en la sala.

Guy sonrió, al igual que varios adultos, Ghira con arrepentimiento claro, entonces el semidios apuntó hacía el frente.

-Eso si fue emocional, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~.

. . . .

* * *

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~.**


End file.
